


明月飞沙

by RambleMoon (deardeer)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 我们的歌 | Our Song (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Headcanon, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non-Canon Relationship, Polyamory, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer/pseuds/RambleMoon
Summary: 本文世界观→我流ABO x 哨向混合设定1.ABO世界观：乾元（Alpha）、坤泽（Omega）、中庸（Beta），女性Alpha和男性Omega为双性。AO地位平等，不存在强制从属关系。两者都有信期，三月一次。信期不会失去理智，只会产生可控范围内的求偶冲动和生理反应。2.哨向设定：乾元和坤泽中会有极少数人“二次分化”，称为“通爻”。乾元通爻后为“离龙相”，即哨兵；坤泽通爻为“坎虎相”，即向导。所以该世界观中哨兵都是Alpha，向导都是Omega。精神体称为“心相”，存在于主人的识海之中，精神体对哨兵/向导外的人员可见且可触碰。精神体具有攻击力，力量大小视主人能力强弱而定。同时，精神体会遭受实体攻击，在伤害严重时会退回到识海之中进行休养。该世界观中，在身体或精神受到重创时，可能会出现“封爻”的情况，即丧失哨兵/向导的特殊能力，精神体消失。
Relationships: Ayanga/Xiao Zhan, all战 - Relationship, 阿云嘎/肖战
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. 壹·挽弓

**Author's Note:**

> 本文预警：  
> 1.本文cp为all战，主阿云嘎/肖战，涉及cp包括但不限于陈飞宇/肖战、李现/肖战、刘昊然/肖战、吴磊/肖战、黄景瑜/肖战、谷嘉诚/肖战、夏之光/肖战以及本人自创拉郎，洁癖请勿入内  
> 2.本文为角色拉郎，只借用名字，人物与原剧无关，由于阿云嘎没有合适角色套用，所以使用原名  
> 3.文中任何情节都与现实无关，请勿联系实际、上升真人  
> 4.古代AU，朝代架空，资料靠百度，情节靠想象，丝毫不严谨  
> 5.文中有借用历史人物和事件，我为自己的胡编乱造诚挚道歉  
> 6.本文三俗做作，狗血泼天；作者放飞自我，快乐造雷  
> 7.大写加粗OOC预警  
> 8.如有任何内容让您不适，请及时点叉，万分感谢

> ** 大哉乾元，万物资始；至哉坤泽，万物资生。 **
> 
> ** 万物负阴而抱阳，冲气以为和。 **
> 
> ** 太阳在卯，日光主施，故离中日魂，为乾之神； **
> 
> ** 太阴在酉，月精主化，故坎中月魄，为坤之神。 **
> 
> ** 离龙衔日，坎虎啸月，乾刚坤柔，阳秉阴受。 **
> 
> ** 识海洪波，变化无穷，爻者既通，心相乃成。 **
> 
> ** ——楔子 **

初春时节，草原上的天光来得犹有些晚。晨曦从顶窗里洒了半寸下来，恰好落在烧得正旺的火塘上。

锅里的炒米刚到火候，滚圆饱满的米粒金黄透红，腾腾地冒着热气。

阿云嘎铲了数下，紧接着倒了半碗水进去，滋的一声，焦香四溢。

“阿布*…”又娇又软的声音里还带着困意。阿云嘎连忙回头，正巧看到一个小脑袋从皮褥子里探出来。

“我的琪琪格睡醒啦？”阿云嘎笑弯了眼睛，探身在褥子上拍了拍。

“好香呀阿布。”小姑娘对上父亲温柔的眼睛，忍不住撒娇来。“我的肚子都饿扁啦！”

“好啦，一会儿就吃，阿布给你煮奶茶呢。”阿云嘎一边哄着女儿，一边利落地敲下茶砖装进布袋，丢入滚开的水中。

他拍掉手心的茶末，拿起在炉子边烤得热乎乎的袍子，走到毡铺前，从厚实的被褥中把小家伙挖了出来。

琪琪格还是个小小姑娘，站直身子也没有跪在她面前的阿布高，她不甘心地挺了挺小胸膛，乖乖地把两截肉嘟嘟的小胳膊塞进袖子里，在阿云嘎低头专心给她系扣子时大声宣布：“阿布阿布，我一会儿要喝两碗奶茶！还要吃肉！”

阿云嘎闻言不禁失笑，他扶着小姑娘软软的身子，低头看着一脸认真的女儿，细声细气地问：“琪琪格是饿坏了？你还小，一大早就吃肉会肚子痛呀，昨天乌尼日阿妈送来了香喷喷的烤饼，一会儿阿布给你配着奶茶吃，好不好？”

想起酥脆香甜的烤饼，小姑娘眨眨眼睛，又咽咽口水，皱着眉头思考许久，一把抱住阿云嘎的脖子，甜甜地“嗯”了一声。

“自己把靴子穿好，阿布一会儿来给你梳头。”阿云嘎轻轻捏了下女儿柔软的脸颊，转身往锅里加奶。

吃过早饭后，琪琪格便有些坐不住了。她在垫子上一点儿也不安分，摇头晃脑的，连带着阿云嘎编的两条辫子也有些歪歪扭扭。

“我要出去看小羊呀！”琪琪格仰着脸，眼巴巴地望着有些生气的阿云嘎，狡黠的小东西早就学会了用那她水汪汪的眸子来撒娇。

阿云嘎看着女儿的大眼睛，不觉恍惚起来，他摸摸孩子柔软的发顶，露出一点笑意：“整天毛毛躁躁，小羊都要笑你。”

琪琪格铿锵有力地哼了一声，东倒西歪地站起来：“我找伊德尔阿哈*帮我把小羊抱出来。”

阿云嘎哈哈大笑，一手抄起女儿抱在臂弯里，一手拎着水桶，推门走进了金色的晨曦之中。

又是一日好光景。

十几座毡包散落在丘陵间，漫不经心地拱卫着谷地中的牛羊。

琪琪格坐在阿云嘎的臂弯里，像位雄赳赳气昂昂的小将军，指挥着她的阿布朝羊圈进发。

牛儿们已经放了出来，可云朵似的羊群还挤在圈里咩咩地叫着，有位妇人正坐在一旁挤牛乳，看见父女二人便笑了起来。

琪琪格眼睛一亮，甜甜地冲妇人挥手：“阿妈，谢谢您的烤饼，香喷喷的，特别好吃！”

乌尼日阿妈被小东西逗得眉开眼笑，连忙应道：“小琪琪格喜欢吃的话，阿妈下回再给你做。”

阿云嘎掂了掂怀中的小肉团，促狭道：“再吃阿布可要抱不动你了。”

乌尼日阿妈闻言哈哈大笑，扬声安慰涨红了小脸儿的琪琪格：“你还没有我家的一只小羔子重呢，要是你阿布抱不动了，可怪不得我们琪琪格！”

“让我瞧瞧到底谁比较重呀。”阿云嘎点点女儿的鼻尖，将她放在了乌尼日阿妈的身边，自己则进了羊圈去找那只一个多月大的小羊。

“琪琪格又来找小羊玩么？”

琪琪格点点头，抓着自己的辨梢，羞涩地晃着身子：“我想小羊了，我都整整一个晚上没有见到它啦！阿妈，你说小羊为什么不能同我一道住在帐子里呢？”

乌尼日阿妈揽过小姑娘，用指尖点着羊圈，耐心解释道：“你看，那是小羊的额吉，旁边是它的额格其，它还有阿布、阿哈、额布格、额木格…这么一大家子羊，你家的帐子可住不下呢。要是小羊跟你走了，它的家人也会想它呀。”

琪琪格连忙点头：“那我白日里来找它玩，不要让它和它的阿布分开！”

说话间，阿云嘎已经抱着琪琪格的小羊走了过来，琪琪格连忙张开双臂迎了上去，阿云嘎亲了一口小羊，把它放在女儿身边，又揉了揉琪琪格的小脑袋，笑着道：“两个小东西！”

乌尼日阿妈也不由得笑得更开了。

琪琪格向来讨人喜欢。小姑娘本就长得格外好看，阿云嘎又将她教得乖巧懂事，还总把女儿拾掇得干干净净的，各色鲜亮的小袍子时常换着穿，就像一只在草原上飞来飞去的小蝴蝶。

乌尼日阿妈总觉得琪琪格身上有种说不出的娇矜贵气，一点儿也不像牧民的孩子，当然，哪怕只看脸，就够不像，不过这倒没什么好说的——毕竟她的阿布也是天神般的容貌。

阿云嘎初来乍到的时候，乌尼日阿妈也曾暗暗犯过嘀咕：这么好看的人，怎会来到如此偏远的地界，还带着个尚在襁褓的婴儿，该不会是什么亡命之徒罢？

但她仔细想来，又觉得不可能——阿云嘎看着清冷又孤高，别说血腥气，连烟火气都没有几分——他只该在天马旗前点燃香柏、敬献圣灯，颂念《伊金桑》来让圣主宽颜。而不是顶着未化冻的朔风，在这荒凉之地劈柴放牧、挤奶杀羊。

阿云嘎曾和乌尼日阿妈说过，他是在寻找离家的妻子。乌尼日阿妈不禁想，到底是怎样狠心的人，才舍得离开这样英伟俊朗的丈夫，抛下这般玉雪可人的女儿？

乌尼日阿妈忍不住在心底叹了口气，也不知是为阿云嘎口中那遍寻不见的妻子可惜，还是为她自己那嫁了懒汉的女儿遗憾。

“阿云嘎，你要去打水？”挤完牛乳的乌尼日阿妈收回思绪，起身指着放在一旁的空水桶，问道。

阿云嘎点头。

“同哈森一道去罢，瞧，他赶着车来了，你坐车去。琪琪格不是要同小羊玩么，我挤完牛乳还得喂小羔子，让她呆在我身边罢。”远远望去，果然看见乌尼日阿妈的小儿子骑在牛上，赶着勒勒车行了过来。

阿云嘎看了一眼追在小羊身后颠颠儿跑的女儿，思忖片刻后，笑着答应下来。

***

翻过几道丘陵，便会见到一条在阳光下闪闪发亮的小河。

阿云嘎从车上一跃而下，转身去拿水桶。

“阿云嘎大哥，你有空的时候，能不能教教我刀法？”哈森从车上将桶递给阿云嘎，有些忐忑地问。

阿云嘎略一挑眉：“为何想学？”

哈森笑的腼腆：“我也想跟着阿哈们去打猎。”

哈森不过十三岁的年纪，已经是这片草原远近闻名的莫日根了，但他年纪小，家里男人们进山打猎从不带他，眼见离夏猎没几个月了，他便从阿云嘎这里打起了主意。

阿云嘎不解：“你箭法这般好，骑术也佳，他们为何不带你去？”

哈森挠头道：“大哥说，若在林中遇见熊罴，光凭弓箭根本无法伤它，我一个中庸，力气小，不会使刀，跑得也不够快。”

“遇见熊罴可不能跑。”

阿云嘎示意哈森坐在车上，自己走到河边提水，哈森却不依，也拎着木桶追了上来。

“为何不能跑？”

阿云嘎一手提着一桶水，稳稳当当地放在车上，转身接过哈森手中晃得只剩大半的那桶，笑道：“熊罴跑得可比你快，你背对着它，甚至没办法躲一躲。”

“那该如何？”哈森拽着自己湿透的袍角拧了一把，问道。

阿云嘎又来往了两趟，这才答道：“要是远远看见，便不要发出声响，静待它离去。若熊罴已到了面前，切记不要胆怯，你的刀快过它的利爪，便有生机。”

哈森看着车上装得满满的几只水桶，不觉羞赧，连忙主动赶起了车。“阿云嘎大哥，那你年前猎到那头熊，怕也是极为惊险的罢？”哈森不由将景仰的目光投向阿云嘎。

阿云嘎平静道：“那头熊倒霉，这才遇见我。”

这话说的并不巧妙，若是换个人讲，不免有炫耀的嫌疑，但阿云嘎语气坦荡，仿佛在叙述一件极为平常的事。

哈森愣愣点头，更加坚定了同阿云嘎练刀的想法。

“咦？”哈森望了一眼天空，疑惑道。“那只鹰为何一直跟着我们？”

阿云嘎闻言抬头，脸色倏地一变。

“哈森，你仔细看看，它左脚上是否有只银环？”阿云嘎冷声道。

哈森目力极好，一眼便瞧见了飞鹰身下的那点银光，点头道：“没错。”

阿云嘎眸光一凝，抓过哈森挂在车边的长弓，搭箭直指天际。那只飞鹰像是察觉到了什么，一声啸叫，振翅拔高飞去。然而一道锐光已然直追而上，将它射落下来。

哈森瞠目结舌，磕磕巴巴道：“阿云嘎大哥，你这箭术...这箭术...”

“下车！”阿云嘎一声怒喝，揪住哈森后领，从车上翻身而下，在地上就势一滚，将哈森按在了草丛里。

“趴好，别动。”阿云嘎沉声道，自己慢慢站了起来。时辰已近晌午，阳光直直地泼洒下来，阿云嘎眯起眼睛，眸子隐没在了眉骨投下的阴影里。

他再次拉开长弓，对准不远处飒飒响动的那片芨芨草。

“出来罢。”阿云嘎冷笑一声。“有胆子放出探隼，没胆子露面？”

阿云嘎话音刚落，便见一袭黑影朝他径直扑来。

阿云嘎抽出腰刀格挡，兵刃相击，发出当的一声脆响。

哈森趴在地上，大气也不敢出，盯着两人你来我往的刀光剑影，默默蜷紧了身体。

那黑衣人着实凶悍，刀刀都朝阿云嘎致命之处劈砍，然而阿云嘎终究更胜一筹，几番打斗之下，他瞄准空当，狠狠将手中腰刀捅入对手胸膛。

谁知那人也是个硬骨头，重伤之下仍旧缠斗不休，踉跄着又挨了阿云嘎几击，这才气力不支、摔倒在地。

哈森连滚带爬地站起来，哆嗦道：“大哥...这是怎、怎么...一回事？”

阿云嘎充耳未闻，蹲下来拔出腰刀，查探黑衣人周身。他面色凝重地望向远方，拳头越攥越紧，继而将手中长弓狠狠一摔。

哈森几乎以为自己中了邪，伴随着阿云嘎的怒喝，他看见一匹苍色巨狼自虚空跃出，恍若神降，嘶吼之声震耳欲聋。

巨狼长嗥，在阿云嘎面前屈下身来，阿云嘎将哈森一把拽起，托着他骑上狼背。

那狼转过头来，苍青色的眸子冷冷地盯着哈森，威胁似的低咆压在喉咙里，像是闷雷滚过。

“时间紧迫，委屈你。”阿云嘎抚过巨狼长长的吻部，也翻身骑了上去。哈森背后有了倚靠，这才安心几分。

“抓稳了。”阿云嘎低沉的声音自他耳后响起。巨狼一跃而起，风驰电掣地向前奔去，周遭景色几成残影。

烈风铺面而来，哈森猛地咳嗽起来，只得伏下身体，贴在巨狼肌肉虬结的背脊上。随着巨狼的每一次跑动，大地似乎都在微微颤动。在颠簸中，哈森一片空白的脑袋中模模糊糊浮现出一个陌生的词——心相。

据说乾元和坤泽中的极少数有幸得长生天庇佑，能够驱使兽灵，为其所用...难道这匹狼，竟是阿云嘎大哥的心相？

哈森周身战栗，被吹得发白的脸上显出近乎畏惧的神色。

仿佛只在一瞬，几里外的牧场便已出现在眼前。

男女老幼看见这从天而降的巨兽，吓得四散奔逃。阿云嘎神色焦急，目光不住逡巡，巨狼似有所感，径直朝几垛干草后奔去。

“孛儿帖赤那！”女孩娇软的声音在巨狼耳边轻轻一绕，便让那铁铸似的身影定住了。

琪琪格靠在瑟瑟发抖的乌尼日阿妈怀里，朝阿云嘎张开双臂：“阿布，你怎么舍得让孛儿帖赤那出来？”

阿云嘎像是松了一口气，他从狼背上跃下，巨狼紧接着便猛地抖毛，将还未回神的哈森甩了下去。

“没事罢？”阿云嘎抱起女儿，摸着小脑袋问她。

琪琪格睁着水汪汪的眼睛，懵懂点头。

“去孛儿帖赤那身边。”阿云嘎放下琪琪格，吩咐道。

琪琪格乖乖贴到巨狼腿边，简直像一朵小小的开在苍松旁的萨日朗花。

阿云嘎向前几步，单膝跪地，右手抚在胸前，扬声道：“各位父老，大家受惊了，这匹巨狼为我驱使，不会伤人，你们莫要惊慌。”

警惕的目光从四面八方射来，没有人上前。

乌尼日阿妈惊魂未定，在哈森的搀扶下站了起来，她双手高举，嘴角颤抖：“孛儿帖赤那...孛儿帖赤那...长生天在上，苍狼显圣，吉祥如意！”她看向阿云嘎的眼神充满敬畏。“是你罢，达尔罕*？”

阿云嘎瞳孔微缩，脸上却带着温和的笑：“阿妈，我叫阿云嘎，没有别的名字。”

哈森敏感地察觉到了阿云嘎的不悦。若是平时，他定不会放在心上，但现下，哪怕仅仅是因为那头巨狼，他都恨不得脚底抹油，赶紧开溜。

“额吉…”哈森扯了扯乌尼日阿妈的袖子，小声道。“咱们回去罢，你也吓得不轻。”

“啊...那好，先回去。”乌尼日阿妈垂下头去，似有些讷讷。她扭过身，看见抱着巨狼前腿好奇地看着自己的琪琪格，忍不住露出笑容，伸手想要摸摸琪琪格的小脑袋。那狼却猛地一凛，硕大的爪子朝前按在草地上，龇出利齿，喉咙间警告似地唬了一声。

乌尼日阿妈的脸色更白了几分，哈森连忙拽着她朝自家帐子的方向走去。

变故就在顷刻之间。

鸟雀惊翅，利箭破空而来。

箭失穿过哈森的喉咙，挽着儿子手臂的乌尼日阿妈被这巨大的力道带倒，眼睁睁看着哈森被面朝下钉在了地上，热血喷射在草上，瞬间便积起了殷红的一滩。

哈森竭力呼吸，血液从口鼻里涌出，乌尼日阿妈扑在他身上，发出凄厉的哭叫，双手徒劳地按在伤口上，却根本止不住儿子喉间汩汩而出的鲜血。

“小心！找地方躲！”阿云嘎又惊又怒，抽出血迹斑斑的腰刀，朝周围瑟瑟发抖的乡亲们喊道。

只见一群蒙面人从不远处的缓坡下围了上来，黑压压的一片，粗略看来也有数十人，个个身形精悍，目露凶光。

巨狼咬住琪琪格的衣服，将她叼起来藏到草垛后面，继而警觉地半伏下身，完全遮住了那个小小身影。

阿云嘎握着刀，戒备着环顾四周，冷笑道：“可汗手下怯薛军，如今成了何人走狗？”

蒙面人们似有些意外，一边默默对视，一边缩小包围圈。

阿云嘎将刀一横：“我离开王庭快五年了，不知还有什么值得各位如此挂念？”

有人沉不住气，当即就挥刀朝阿云嘎杀来，阿云嘎灵活闪身，反手一刀劈入那人后背，几乎将他斩成两半。

“看来是想要我的命？”阿云嘎挑起唇角，甩了甩刃上血珠。“那便看你们有没有能耐来取了！”

“阿云嘎！我们也不愿让手中弯刀沾上苍狼白鹿之血，但是我们要拿你的脑袋回去复命。这么多人，你逃不掉的。”一个格外高大的灰衣人上前一步，沉声道。“你自裁罢，九王子。我会放过其他人。”

阿云嘎眼神更冷：“巴图，许久不见。”

“你、你怎会...”灰衣人一惊。

“老大，废话什么！”巴图旁边一人出声喝道。“砍了他的脑袋，你就是万户！”

谁知那人话音才落，一支短箭横空飞来，封住了他余下的叫嚣。

“谁？”巴图怒吼。可待他回身一看，却如坠冰窟。只见百余兵马从更远处围了上来，当先那人手持弩机，一脸自得，似笑非笑地望了过来。

“巴图——”那人扬声道。“没想到你竟真做了塔尔布的狗，看来当年满都海可敦的救命之恩，你是忘得一干二净！”

巴图眯起眼睛，沉声道：“阿尔苏王子，正是因为满都海可敦的恩情，我才来取阿云嘎性命。幼子守灶，这是祖制。如果可汗归天，那么阿云嘎就是下一任可汗！满都海可敦留下的六位王子，该如何自处？”

“是啊，幼子守灶。阿云嘎若是死了，最小的王子便是塔尔布。到时候，你拥立有功，怎么说也是个万户。嗯？”阿尔苏不欲多加纠缠，他干脆地抬起手臂，将弩机上弦，直指巴图。

巴图脸色一变，侧身躲过锐利箭芒。

阿尔苏似笑非笑，抬手往下一按，他身后骑兵随即一拥而上。

阿云嘎闭了眼不欲再看。他从旁边的骆驼上取下毡毯，在草垛前蹲下身去。巨狼让开身体，露出了窝在干草里睡得正香的琪琪格。

阿云嘎一直紧绷的唇角终于松懈下来，他露出笑意，轻手轻脚地用毯子将琪琪格裹好，抱进自己怀中。巨狼慢慢伏趴下去，消失在了阿云嘎眼前。

琪琪格嗅到阿布熟悉的味道，咕哝着往阿云嘎怀里钻，阿云嘎掖了掖毯子，确保她的小脸没有露出来。他轻轻拍着女儿，抬步朝帐子走去。

“阿云嘎！”刚刚结束了一场屠杀的阿尔苏跳下马背，大步朝他走来。“立刻跟我走，我来接你回王庭。”

阿云嘎连眼神也懒得分他一个，自顾自推门进家。

“呀，这不是我的小侄女么？长这么大了！”阿尔苏亦步亦趋，看着被阿云嘎放下来的小姑娘，眉开眼笑道。“这小模样，啧啧啧，日后怕是要出落成草原上数一数二的美人。”

阿云嘎拽着阿尔苏的后领，又将人拉出了帐子。

“今日多谢你，但我不会回王庭。你回去后，便告诉众人，阿云嘎已死。”阿云嘎直视阿尔苏，沉声道。“你们争斗，各凭本事便是，何苦借我的名头？父汗从未考虑过让我继位，我也向来无意于此。阿尔苏，回去罢，就当你从未找到我。”

阿尔苏嗤笑：“弟弟，你想得倒是轻松，可惜你阿云嘎是苍狼白鹿的轮回之子，是整个草原备受尊崇的‘达尔罕’，你必须回归王庭。我与你交个底，父汗时日无多，等他归天时，需由你主祭。巴尔斯是下一任可汗，他让我转告你——‘阿云嘎，我们的敖特根*，阿哈想念你，王庭需要你，请你速速返回。’对了，还有这个...”阿尔苏说着从背后取下箭囊，递给阿云嘎。

阿云嘎从皮箭筒中抽出那只黄金打造的乌羽箭，将它攥在手中，缓缓摩挲。

“巴尔斯阿哈问你，还记得小时候大可敦给我们讲的故事么——阿阑豁阿五箭训子。她说...”

“虽然你们的额吉不同，但你们兄弟一脉同宗，都是可汗的孩子，身体里流淌的皆是特穆尔家族的热血。”阿云嘎接下了阿尔苏的话。

阿尔苏拍着阿云嘎的肩头：“回来罢，阿云嘎。四年过去了，你的脚步已经踏遍了草原的每一寸土地，但你还是没有找到他，对么？难道你要一直带着琪琪格在草原上颠沛流离？一日找不到他，你便让我们的小明珠吃一日的苦？”

阿云嘎垂眸，苦笑着并未作答。

阿尔苏叹气道：“阿云嘎，你知道王庭的人是怎么说的么。他们说，汉人骗了你，魔鬼披上了美丽的皮囊，偷走了圣子的心。你想一想，若有一日你的‘恩格贝’*真的回来了，他该如何自处？”

“阿尔苏啊...为何一直执着于要我回去？”阿云嘎负手望向远方，疲倦道。“你们不必，也不该再称我为‘达尔罕’。达兰特哩衮一役之后，我便已失去了白鹿心相，它去了远方，再未回来。”

“阿云嘎，不明白的是你。如今巴尔斯即将继位，他的声望不够，需要圣子站在身后。别说只是失了白鹿，哪怕如今你封爻，也依旧是尊贵的‘达尔罕’。”说到这儿，阿尔苏嘴角浮起一丝顽劣的笑意。“而且...前些日子，一位汉人来到王庭，带来了一点消息。他说，他知道...言冰云如今在哪儿。”

阿云嘎回过身，平静的眸子里终于起了波澜：“那个名字，你再说一次。”

“言冰...云。”阿尔苏大着舌头，念出了那个对他来说有点拗口的汉人名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.阿布：父亲（蒙语）  
> 2.阿哈：哥哥（蒙语）  
> 3.达尔罕：意为“神圣”（蒙语）  
> 4.敖特根：意为“家中最小”（蒙语）  
> 5.恩格贝：意为“吉祥”（蒙语）


	2. 贰·济农

“再翻过两个山头，便到王庭了。”阿尔苏驱马上前，扬声道。

阿云嘎抬眼望向辽阔天际——又白又胖的云朵挤挤挨挨的，离地平线很近，像是贴着彼此睡觉的羊群。

离开那日，琪琪格抱着小羊不肯撒手。小姑娘哭得委屈极了，她舍不得和小伙伴分开。忙着启程的阿尔苏提议把小羊一同装车带走，琪琪格却不同意，哽咽着解释说小羊也有自己的家人...想到这里，阿云嘎眼中不禁流露出一丝笑意。

他反手将车帘掖紧，难得主动地同阿尔苏搭话：“走了这些天，这么远的路，你受累了。”

阿尔苏“嗨”了一声，不甚在意地挥手道：“马背上来去惯了，这算得了什么？倒是委屈了我们的小明珠，我本该架着黄金马车来接她回王庭！”

阿尔苏来得急，手下皆是轻装简行，马都没多带几匹，更别提什么马车。阿云嘎倒是可以与他们一同驱马疾驰，但琪琪格年纪小，哪怕是阿云嘎把她绑在胸前、塞在怀中，她也受不了这样的颠簸。阿云嘎当下只得找了一架勒勒车，拉在马后，一路驶向王庭。

牧民的车子简陋，榆木架子外包了层毡子便是车厢，里头黑洞洞的，连光都透不进多少。琪琪格乖得很，呆在车里不哭也不闹，困了便睡，醒了便用羊骨头搭积木——那是她的玩具，被打磨过的羊踝骨圆溜溜的，像一堆小石头。

然而小家伙越是懂事，大人心里反倒越发愧疚。这几日夜里望着沉睡的女儿，阿云嘎对于回归王庭的抗拒倒是慢慢减轻了——阿尔苏说得对，总不能让琪琪格一直跟着他在草原上风餐露宿。

“四年了，我那帐子怕是早就朽了。”阿云嘎取下身侧酒囊，抬手抛给阿尔苏。

阿尔苏愣了片刻，继而哈哈大笑：“你放心，有巴尔斯阿哈在，哪能让我们的敖特根没有住的地方。”他豪饮了几口奶酒，扬起马鞭，“驾”了一声，喊道：“战士们，让你们的骏马都跑起来！可汗和大王子都在等待‘达尔罕’的归来！”

群马奔向落日，王庭就在眼前，数不清的圆顶帐子在辽阔的牧场上铺陈开去，草色金碧，归鸟一头扎进茂密的草丛，复又飞起，继而拔高，逐渐消失在了融金般的天际里。

更远处的高坡上，敖包靠着大树，依偎着成了暮色中的剪影，彩帛和哈达在风中猎猎作响。

骑兵们纷纷下马，阿云嘎掀了车帘，把琪琪格抱到身边，勒勒车晃晃悠悠，走得像头老牛。

“阿布，好多好多毡包！”琪琪格惊奇地睁大了眼睛，她抱着阿云嘎的胳膊，怯生生地打量着四周。

一队侍女端着金盘朝王帐走去，袍角翻飞，腰身婀娜，琪琪格歆羡地看着她们长长的头发，还有珊瑚珠玉串成的额穗子。

“琪琪格，这里就是阿布长大的地方，是阿布的家。”阿云嘎勒马下车，朝琪琪格张开双臂。“来，阿布抱。”

琪琪格坐在阿云嘎的手臂上，揽着他的脖子，小脑袋亲昵地和阿布贴在一起，发出一串银铃似的笑声。

阿尔苏跟上两人，他上下打量了一番阿云嘎，摇头道：“你这灰头土脸的，哪像位王子？唉，是我疏忽了，该带你先去梳洗一番才是。待会儿巴尔斯阿哈看见你，怕是要吓一大跳。”

阿云嘎倒是不以为意，他捏了一把女儿的脸蛋，笑着问：“琪琪格，阿布好看么？”

小姑娘答得干脆又响亮：“阿布最好看啦。”说罢父女二人一同笑了起来。

阿尔苏哭笑不得，正欲再说什么，却听见他们身后不远处传来一个低沉的声音：“是我的敖特根回来了？”

阿云嘎浑身一僵，不可置信地回过头去。只见一个身材魁梧的中年人大步流星地朝他们走来，满面笑容。

阿云嘎放下琪琪格，张开双臂，恭敬地俯下身迎了上去。

巴尔斯捧住阿云嘎的脑袋，在他脑后亲吻一下，然后一把抱住阿云嘎，感叹道：“可算回来了！”

琪琪格摇摇晃晃地跟过来，她拽着阿云嘎的袍子，好奇地仰头望着眼前这个山一样的男人。

“哎呀！”巴尔斯惊喜地蹲下身来，试探着朝琪琪格伸出手去，压低声音道。“小姑娘，你好啊，我是你的伯父。”

琪琪格吓得一缩，带着哭腔细细地喊了声“阿布”。

阿云嘎连忙也蹲了下来，他揽着女儿软软的小身子，柔声道：“宝贝不要怕，这是我的阿哈，你可以叫他巴尔斯伯父。”

兴许是巴尔斯那张髭须浓密的脸实在算不上和蔼可亲，一向乖巧的琪琪格这次竟然毫不买账，一扭头就把脸藏在了阿云嘎的怀里。

巴尔斯夸张地耷拉着眉毛，故作可惜地叹了口气，他摩挲着自己的胡须，嘀咕道：“我有那么吓人么？”

阿云嘎不好意思地笑了笑，抱着琪琪格和巴尔斯一道站了起来：“她有些怕生，阿哈别介意。”

巴尔斯大手一摆：“没事，来日方长。”

阿尔苏见状走了上来，笑眯眯地看着琪琪格，柔声问：“乖宝，你阿布和大伯父有话要说，琪琪格去我的帐子里坐一坐，好不好？我那里有甜甜的奶豆腐吃。”

“阿布？”琪琪格有些心动。

阿云嘎将她托进阿尔苏怀里，笑着道：“和小伯父去玩罢，阿布待会儿来找你。”

琪琪格冲阿云嘎点点头，乖乖被阿尔苏抱走了。

***

翌日一早，“达尔罕”回到王庭的消息就传遍了方圆百里的草原。

琪琪格在一顶装饰华美的帐子里醒了过来，她坐在宽大的床榻上，抱着狐皮褥子，害怕地喊了一声“阿布”。她记得自己明明在和小伯父一同用羊踝骨打沙嘎*，还吃了点心、喝了羊奶。阿布一直没有来，她等得好困，就趴在小桌子上睡着了。

“小公主。”两个侍女绕过屏风走了进来，跪在琪琪格榻前轻声道。“我们伺候您起身。”

琪琪格茫然地看了她们一会儿，继而将嘴一瘪，哇地哭了起来。

两个侍女面面相觑，又不敢上前，只得垂下脑袋继续跪着。

“怎么了小宝？”阿云嘎像一阵风似的卷了进来，他一边擦着小姑娘腮边的眼泪一边把人抱进怀里轻轻地掂了掂。“好了不哭，阿布这不是来了。”

琪琪格打着小嗝，十分委屈地靠着阿云嘎的肩膀。他搂着琪琪格坐在塌边，从侍女手中接过袍子帮琪琪格穿上，继续柔声哄她：“这两位额格其*以后都会照顾你，有事就和她们说，不要害怕。”

“你不要我了么？”琪琪格的泪水还在眼眶里打转，她紧紧地黏在阿云嘎身上，哽咽着问。

阿云嘎摸着她的脑袋：“怎么会？阿布最近有些忙，不能时常在琪琪格身边，所以才找这两位额格其来陪你玩呀。乖了乖了，不哭了哦，阿布带你出去吃东西。”

琪琪格这才注意到眼前的阿布今日有些不一样，她伸出小手在阿云嘎剃得干干净净的下颌上摸了摸，吃惊地张开嘴，奶声奶气道：“阿布，你变年轻了。”

阿云嘎闻言哈哈大笑，抱着女儿朝屏风外走。

“阿布真好看！”哪怕面前已经摆了满满一桌诱人餐点，琪琪格的目光也没从阿云嘎身上挪开。

小姑娘说的是实话，阿云嘎面孔生得俊，但长年在草原上奔波，总归没那么多讲究。如今回了王庭，自然不能如往常那般随意。他今日穿了一件红色的袍子，衣襟袖口滚着蓝缎，鲜亮的颜色衬得他十分精神，加之剃了胡须，看上去格外意气风发。连那两位在一旁伺候的侍女都忍不住粉面飞红，羞怯的目光不时在天神似的“达尔罕”身上流连。

阿云嘎倒是浑然不知，他把女儿抱在膝头，有说有笑地陪小家伙用饭。

“琪琪格，以后我们就住在这里，不再走了。”阿云嘎抹掉琪琪格嘴角的奶渍，对她说道。

琪琪格眨眨眼睛：“那我们不找额吉了么？”

阿云嘎一愣，笑意凝在了脸上。他垂下眸子，整理了一下琪琪格的领口，然后将那条掖在袍子间的皮绳拉出来。琪琪格也低下头，把皮绳上拴着的金坠子攥在手里。“额吉。”她晃晃拳头，朝阿云嘎示意。

“琪琪格，你记得我们在湖边见过的那种很漂亮的白鸟么？”阿云嘎把女儿的小拳头包在手心中，低声问她。

琪琪格点头：“鹤。”

“你的额吉就像一只白鹤，振翅飞向了天空，草原无垠，覆盖草原的长生天更是宽广。在那样大的天空中寻找那样小的一抹影子，太难了。阿布累了，找不到了。”

琪琪格似懂非懂，但向来聪慧的她感觉到了阿云嘎的悲伤，于是她用另一只小手摸摸阿云嘎瘦削的脸，学着阿布平时哄自己的口气：“阿布不要难过。”小姑娘的脑袋里已经有了诗一般的词语。“长生天上找不到鹤影，草原的花朵却常开不败。”

阿云嘎惊讶地望着她，继而笑了：“是啊，琪琪格是我永远怒放的花朵。”

十六天后，达延汗病重不治，溘然长逝，九王子阿云嘎扶灵，将可汗葬于哈拉和林。

二王子巴尔斯博罗特于大伊金霍洛*前继位，成为新的可汗，他任命“达尔罕”阿云嘎为济农*，封鄂尔多斯万户，统领八白宫。

***

湿润的夏风吹来，草原绿了起来，花朵也竞相怒放。天幕如湖水一般湛蓝，白云在其中徜徉。

商更斡尔阁白宫*已然修缮一新，准备迎接巴尔斯可汗继位后的第一次四时大典。

距离淖尔大典还有四天的时候，一辆马车趁着夜色悄悄停在了阿云嘎的帐子外。

金帐里灯火通明，阿云嘎坐在主座之上，漫不经心地把玩手中宝刀。

一名达玛勒*走进来，恭敬地禀告道：“济农，人到了。”

“请进来罢。”阿云嘎眼睛半阖，双手放松地搭在椅子边上，他背后倚着厚实的白貂皮草，气定神闲的模样像极了捕猎归来的狼王。

那人缓步徐行，自黑暗中走了进来。他头戴金冠，身着白衣，领缘和袖口绣着黛色缠枝纹，是南人典型的儒雅打扮。与四年前相比，他瘦了不少，又或许是从南至北的奔波才让他如此憔悴。但他并未显露丝毫疲态，依旧长身玉立、挺拔如松。恍惚间，阿云嘎仿佛又看见了当年那个翩翩少年。然而，眼前人的眸光却似飞雪藏箭、寒刃掠霜，眉宇间的淡漠让阿云嘎感到透骨的冰凉。

笑容还未浮起便已敛去，阿云嘎面沉如水，与座下那人相对无言。

见阿云嘎许久不语，来人垂下眸子，恭敬地俯身，将双手交叠于额前，长声道：“庆国监察院言冰云，拜见济农。”

阿云嘎攥紧手中宝刀，面上神色未变。“言大人，幸会。”他略一颔首，开门见山地问。“您不远千里来到蒙古，不知有何要务在身？”

言冰云闻言一怔，似是没料到阿云嘎会这样单刀直入。他思忖片刻，恳切道：“济农英明，在下前来，的确有要事相求。”

“哦？”阿云嘎挑眉，示意一旁随侍为言冰云看座。“言大人但说无妨。”

言冰云依旧躬身站着，拱手道：“我大庆以和为贵，与北邻齐国一向井水不犯河水，几十年来相安无事。然而如今齐国突遭变故，幼主懵懂、妖女掌权，齐国摄政长公主为获得朝堂支持，竟将矛头对准了大庆。如今庆齐边境烽烟四起，民不聊生。我不忍见大庆子民遭此劫难，特来恳请济农...伸出援手！”说罢，言冰云重重一拜，低着头等待阿云嘎的答复。

面对言冰云声泪俱下的痛诉，阿云嘎却只觉可笑——期待了四年的重逢竟是如此情状，曾经肌肤相亲的两人形同陌路——座下这人，夙兴夜寐、风餐露宿，不远万里跋涉而来，为的只是他的“大庆”。

当时人人都对他说，言冰云定然已死，他却不肯相信。他带着尚在襁褓的女儿，几乎踏遍了每一寸草原。每当深夜，想起不知所踪的爱人，想起呼格布尔牧场地狱般的惨状，再想起两人曾经的琴瑟和鸣，他的心便受一次凌迟。

谁曾想，他的悲伤、他的想念、他的痛不欲生，到头来竟不过是别人家国天下的棋子。

真是...荒唐！

“齐国要打庆国...”阿云嘎沉吟片刻，缓缓笑道。“但是这，与蒙古又有什么关系呢？”

言冰云猛地抬起头来，神色中尽是不可置信。

阿云嘎摩挲着刀鞘上的宝石，继续道：“言大人，你递上拜帖，指名道姓要见我。但我不禁疑惑，从庆国京都到蒙古王庭，少说也得走上一个月，何况如言大人所说，庆、齐两国如今势同水火，先至齐国，又到蒙古，谈何容易？而我担济农之责还不到三个月，言大人远在庆国，这消息倒是灵通——这是才知晓此事，便上路了？”

言冰云皱起眉头，迟疑道：“济农有所不知...大庆监察院乃国之重器，对于这些事...自然有办法掌握...如有冒犯之处，还请济农切莫见怪。”

阿云嘎笑意更深：“言大人，我还是了解一二的。譬如...你承父职，掌管监察院四处，这四处的眼线简直无处不在，可以说是通晓天下事；又譬如，我听说你天资聪颖，十七岁便自庆国伏虎院出师，在齐国苦心经营，编织了一张大网...当年齐国的沈重，可是恨你恨得牙痒呢。”

言冰云直起身子，正视阿云嘎，唇边也浮起一丝意味不明的微笑：“济农既然知道，那便可相信我话中诚意了罢？只要蒙古愿予大庆援手，尽快发兵，牵制北齐，解我庆国边境之危。之后...定有重谢！”

“言大人拳拳忠心，实在令人感动。但蒙古与大庆几乎没有往来，对你所说的重谢，更是没有任何兴趣。”阿云嘎收回目光，顺手掸了掸袍上细尘。“我们的家是广袤的草原，蒙古人不需要那些石头房子。你们汉人，谁生谁死，与蒙古何干？”

“阿云嘎！我...”言冰云眼中血丝弥漫，一撩袍角，便要跪下。

谁知原本还带着三分笑意的阿云嘎却骤然冷了脸，他将手一压，两旁的近卫随即上前架住了言冰云。

“言大人，我不会帮你，这样的大礼，我更是受不起。您请回罢。”阿云嘎站起身来，俯视着言冰云，冷冷道。

言冰云情急之下高声喊道：“我不会走的！阿云嘎，我自知对不起你，你要如何，我都听你发落。只要你能发兵，救救庆国！”

阿云嘎将短刀别回腰间，似笑非笑道：“既然言大人不愿离开，那便先休息罢，四日后是我们的淖尔大典，我可没时间与你促膝长谈。言大人要是真想借兵，不如届时直接去求可汗，这难道不比找我这个济农更加有用么？”

言冰云正欲反驳，却听见后面帐子里传来了女孩儿细细糯糯的声音。

“阿布...阿布？”

言冰云变了脸色，骤然反抗起来，气力之大，连架着他的两个蒙古大汉都差点被带个踉跄。

“那是谁...阿云嘎，是她么？是我的...我的...”言冰云赤红着眼，拼命朝前挣扎，声嘶力竭道。“你让我看她一眼！让我看看她！”

“你们是死人么！拉住他！拉下去关起来！”阿云嘎朝周围侍从喝道。

近侍一拥而上，将言冰云死死按在了地毯上。

阿云嘎闭了眼睛，拂袖而去。

***

太阳升起来，又落下去。

言冰云靠在柱子上，看着月光从套瑙*上洒落下来。

昨天听见的那小百灵似的声音在脑海里萦绕不去。

从离开那日起，他便尽力不再去想那个留在草原上的孩子——他甚至都不确定，她有没有活下来。起初，心里也会痛，但渐渐地...他似乎便真的忘了。但其实啊...哪能忘得了呢？不过是因为太痛，便不敢再去想罢了。

昨夜他一宿未眠，满脑子想的竟不是危如累卵的大庆，而是他的小姑娘——她还活着，那个生下来弱得像只猫崽的小东西还活着！

他好想看她一眼...看看她如今什么模样，身量几何，是否康健......

仿佛上苍听到了他的祈祷，就在言冰云失神之时，门口厚帘微微一动，一个小身影闪了进来。

穿着鹅黄色袍子的小丫头躲在门边，探头探脑地朝外张望。

言冰云喉咙紧绷、近乎屏息，他瞪着那个小家伙，脑海里一片空白。理智告诉他，八白宫这么大，这个小姑娘不一定是他的小姑娘，但也许呢...也许...

他压着嗓子，很低很低地轻咳一声。

“唉哟！”小丫头还是被吓了一跳，她瞪着小鹿似的大眼睛回过身来，疑惑地“咦？”了一声。

帐子里没点灯，她又站在门边暗处，言冰云看不清她的脸，但是她胸前的那抹光亮却让他瞬间落下泪来——那是他留下的黄金鹰羽...这就是他的小姑娘！

“你...过来，让我看一看你，好么？”言冰云朝她展开双臂，柔声道。

小姑娘歪歪脑袋，站在原地没动。

言冰云想起来她可能压根儿听不懂汉语，便磕磕巴巴换了蒙语：“小家伙...过来...”

她迟疑地向前走了点，又停了下来，细细碎碎的脚步声像是踩在言冰云的心尖上。小姑娘叽里咕噜地说了一串话，言冰云几乎没听懂，只能保持着和蔼的笑意，晃了晃臂弯。

“琪琪格？琪琪格？你阿布找来咯，快出来。”帐子外响起了妇人的声音。

“阿布！”小姑娘扭身就跑，差点撞在掀开帘子走进来的阿云嘎腿上。

“怎么跑这儿来了！”阿云嘎吓了一跳，连忙把琪琪格抱了起来，上下打量着。“没撞着你罢？”

小丫头甜甜地笑着摇头，撒着娇把脸埋进阿云嘎怀里。

“阿云嘎！”言冰云仰头看着父女两人，急道。“是她对罢！让我...让我看看她！”

阿云嘎却冷了脸，转身将女儿交给跟进来的那个妇人：“乌尼日阿妈，带琪琪格去睡觉罢。”

“阿布，他是谁呀？”琪琪格指着言冰云，问道。

他摸摸女儿的脑袋，笑着说：“琪琪格不用管这个。好晚了，该去睡觉了，听话。”

琪琪格乖乖“嗯”了声，趴在乌尼日阿妈的肩头被抱出了帐子。

言冰云绝望地靠在柱子上，硬生生将泪水憋了回去。

“你就如此恨我...”他哑声道。

阿云嘎走过来，在言冰云身边蹲下，神色认真地望着他：“不，我不恨你。但我不可能让琪琪格与你相认。”

“琪琪格？这是她的名字么？”言冰云的眼睛还是亮了很多。“我记得，琪琪格是花朵的意思...”他微笑起来。“朵儿...真是个好名字。”

阿云嘎沉默不语。

言冰云垂下头去，攥着自己的袍子，艰难道：“你...你能不能，再考虑一下我的提议。”

“借完兵，你会走么？”阿云嘎轻声问。

“我自然要去...”言冰云猛地打住话头，吐出一口气，强笑道。“如果让我留下，我当然不会走。”

阿云嘎惨然一笑：“你看，这就是问题——你从来不是自己想留下的。这四年，我一直同琪琪格说，额吉去了远方，我们总有一日能找到他。现在让你们相认，自然简单。但如果哪一日，你的大庆需要你，必须要你走，你会不走么？那时候，要是琪琪格问我，她的额吉又去了哪里，我该如何回答？”

言冰云猛地抓住阿云嘎的袖子，声音嘶哑，近乎哀求：“阿云嘎，我...我告诉一件事。你不止琪琪格一个女儿！我当年...当年怀的是双胎。你还有一个女儿在大庆...你难道...不想见见她？等到大庆之围解了，我便能将她接来草原，让你看看她。我们...我们一家人...团聚。难道不好么？”

阿云嘎看着言冰云的眼睛，缓缓摇了摇头。

“我不知道自己还有一个女儿在大庆，但你...难道也不知道你有一个女儿在蒙古么？这四年，你又何尝有来寻她的念头？”他凑上前来，将言冰云脚踝上沉重的锁链解开。“我不会借你一兵一卒，但你随时可以自由离开，回你的大庆去。我们从此...也不必再相见了。”

阿云嘎站起身来，头也不回地向外走去。

“阿云嘎！”言冰云猛然起身，孤注一掷地解开了自己的腰带。

坤泽甜美的信香在毡包间氤氲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.沙嘎：蒙古族传统游戏  
> 2.额格其：姐姐（蒙语）  
> 3.大伊金霍洛：“八白宫”的祭祀核心，即成吉思汗与孛儿帖可敦白宫，“伊金霍洛”意为“圣主的院落”  
> 4.八白宫：蒙古帝国祭祀场所  
> 5.济农：副汗  
> 6.淖尔大典：成吉思汗四时大典中的夏季大典，大典中要供奉成吉思汗商更斡尔阁白宫内的珍藏品  
> 7.达玛勒：官职名  
> 8.套瑙：蒙古包的天窗


	3. 叁·狼眸

“言冰云！”阿云嘎压抑着怒气回过身来，继而愣在了原地。

言冰云恰巧站在月光之下，神情近乎绝望。

“怎么样都行...只要你救救大庆。离开的这四年，我可以用余生几十年来赔，看在我们曾经同心结契的份上，看在...看在我为你生下女儿的份上，帮帮我，好么？”他走到阿云嘎面前，将手贴上他的胸膛。“白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣。生民百遗一，念之断人肠...兵戈一起，生灵涂炭。百姓何辜，大庆何辜！蒙古铁骑的威名，四海皆知。只要大兵压境，齐国定会有所忌惮...我求的也仅仅是他们的忌惮！我发誓，绝不会让你的族人受到一点伤害，甚至不用你们开弓上弦，拔刀出鞘！”

阿云嘎长叹一声，退后两步，抬手将言冰云半掩的衣襟重新系好。

“再过一日，巴尔斯可汗便会驾临八白宫。届时我将你带到他面前，你自陈情便是。巴尔斯可汗是圣明的统治者，他会有决断的。冰云，你不必再在我身上费心思了，我统领的只是八白宫，守护白宫的达尔扈特军也不可出战。兵马多在可汗和左、右翼的其他几位万户手中，我无能为力。你不必再如此...作践自己。”阿云嘎垂眸自嘲一笑。“鸟儿都知归巢，何况是人。庆国是你的家乡，你不欠我什么。”

“我不是...”言冰云一把抓住阿云嘎的袖口，急切地想要解释。可是他究竟要解释什么呢？阿云嘎没有哪句话是错的，但他却并不想让阿云嘎认为，自己千里迢迢来到草原，只是为了借兵、只是为了大庆——哪怕事实如此。

“你休息罢，锁了你一天，抱歉。”阿云嘎不着痕迹地挣开言冰云的手，微微颔首，掀开门帘走了出去。

言冰云觉得心口堵了一块棉花，又干又涩。他走到门前，目送阿云嘎走远。

冰冷的月色在阿云嘎的肩上洒落一层白霜，明明是高大而宽厚的背影，远远望去竟显出几分凄凉。

言冰云正要放下帘子去休息，却见阿云嘎晃了一晃，栽倒在地。

“阿云嘎！”言冰云三步并作两步跑过去，伸手欲将人扶起。

谁知阿云嘎却一把将他推开，自己蹒跚着站了起来。

“别过来，快回帐子去。”阿云嘎呼吸急促，咬牙道。

言冰云越发焦急：“你这是怎么了？我去叫人！”

阿云嘎整个人都抖得厉害，几乎是在怒斥：“我让你回去！现在就走！别再跟着我了。”说罢他挣扎着又往前行了段距离，解开拴在木桩上的一匹马，翻身骑了上去。

“驾！”阿云嘎一抖缰绳，骏马腾跃，一路奔出营地，朝远处的山林疾驰而去。

这样的状况下，言冰云怎可能放心回去？他连忙骑上另一匹马，直追阿云嘎。

快到山脚时，言冰云终于赶上了。他驱马与阿云嘎并驾，急道：“你快些停下！这个样子哪里还能骑马？”

阿云嘎额角冷汗涔涔，他抓着缰绳，粗喘道：“你回去...快走！”

言冰云心急如焚，索性甩上两鞭，将马一横，挡住了阿云嘎的去路。

“你下来...”言冰云朝阿云嘎伸出手去。此时一阵轻风拂过，言冰云鼻翼微翕，脸色骤变。“信期？”

作为结过契的坤泽，言冰云几乎立刻察觉到了异样。他默默攥紧拳头，继续朝神志已经不大清醒的阿云嘎柔声道：“从马上下来，好么？”

阿云嘎整个人都在战栗，月光在他轮廓深邃的面孔上投下阴影。他微微抬起头，眸中闪过寒光。

言冰云深吸一口气，试探着释出信香，想要引导阿云嘎。然而就在下一刻，阿云嘎的信香竟骤然浓烈起来，乾元霸道炽热的味道化作利箭，朝言冰云直扑过来。结过契的乾元不会伤害他的坤泽，除非...

离龙者，日魂之精，其阳炽。阳炽则血燥，血燥则癔生......

言冰云白了脸，终于意识到事态严峻。

“血癔？你怎会...你怎么会有血癔！”

阿云嘎踉跄下马，扶着马鞍，仰头朝言冰云：“没错，血癔。所以你若是还想活命...你活命才能救你的大庆，快走！立刻离开这里！别让我杀了你！”他几乎是声嘶力竭地吼出了最后一句话。

言冰云咬着唇，翻身下马。

“我不可能把你丢在这里。”他冷冷道。

阿云嘎急促喘息，向来挺直的脊背已成一张弯弓。他忽然朝言冰云冲了过来，胳膊如铁铸一般，将人死死锁在怀里。

言冰云抬眸，对上阿云嘎的眼睛——那双棕黑的眸子已然变成苍青，反射出冰冷的锐光。

言冰云被骇住了，趁他僵硬之时，阿云嘎箍着他的腰，朝旁边的松树上一蹬，继而提气几个纵越，在呼呼的风声中飞掠上了树腰。

他揽着言冰云坐在粗壮的树杈上，抽出匕首，往自己的左手心划了一刀。

“你这是做什么？”言冰云扶着身下树枝，看着阿云嘎，急道。

阿云嘎怔怔望他，小声喊了一句：“云哥儿。”

言冰云周身一震，只觉眼眶酸涩，他压下哽咽，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“你看...你总是这么倔。”阿云嘎哑声道。他将左手覆在言冰云后颈，把温热的鲜血抹了上去。“呆好，别下来，算我求你。孛儿帖赤那已经不认识你了。”阿云嘎将匕首塞进言冰云手中，露出有些虚弱的微笑。“如果我发狂伤你，直接往这儿刺。”他拉着言冰云，碰了一下自己的胸膛。

言冰云瞪着眼睛，泪水滚落。

“乖，保护好自己。”阿云嘎凑过来，在言冰云唇上轻轻一吻，便从树上跃了下去。

血腥味随风飘散而去，远处黑暗的灌木丛间已有莹莹的绿色光点——饥饿的狼群来了！

阿云嘎跪倒地上，一动不动，似是已然力竭。

狼群慢慢围拢，言冰云握着匕首，准备跳下。

就在这时，阿云嘎忽然抬起上身，发出一声长啸。苍狼破空而出，张开利齿，一口咬掉了头狼的脑袋。群狼夹着尾巴四散奔逃。

孛儿帖赤那烦躁地原地打转，它的阳魂正在忍受灼烧，亟需坎虎以月魄相和。它似乎闻到了熟悉的味道——如果没有坎虎，饮下它主人的鲜血也不失为一个好主意。但任孛儿帖赤那如何搜寻，却始终无法找到言冰云。

孛儿帖赤那愤怒地咆哮起来，苍狼的威压有如实体，言冰云只觉得胸口一阵剧痛，几乎喘不过气来。

整个树林都苏醒过来，哪怕是凶猛的熊罴虎豹，此刻也如丧家之犬一般四散奔逃。

苍狼眸子血红，它咬住阿云嘎后背的袍子，带着陷入昏迷的主人，朝密林深处跑去。

言冰云靠着树干，浑身汗湿，脸色苍白如纸。

“出来啊！出来！”他按着犹如针刺的太阳穴，带着哭腔嘶吼起来。识海中还是一片死寂，哪怕他用尽所有力气，也无法在其间掀起丝毫波澜——他已封爻，自然不可能召出心相。

“救救他...求你出来，救救他。”言冰云在剧痛中蜷起背脊，仿佛陷入绝境的小兽，在无助地哀鸣。

两个月前，庆国京都，监察院。

言冰云站在沙盘边，一边踱步，一边思索。

“看看。”范闲推门而入，将信鸽脚下的小竹筒朝他案上一扔，随即懒散地坐到了一旁。

言冰云睨他一眼，拿起木马，摇摇头，又放了回去。

“你快看看。”范闲撑着下巴，拿过一旁的镇纸把玩。“别搞那什么排兵布阵了，打仗又不是你的事。”

言冰云挥手赶人：“我这儿正忙，你自己玩去。”

“真不看啊？”范闲拉长了调子。“里面有解围之法，你也不看？”

言冰云动作一顿。他放下手中攥着的几个兵士，拍拍手心尘土，在范闲对面坐下，接过竹筒。

“等等！”范闲忽然按住言冰云的手，冲他促狭一笑。“我先问你个问题。”

“说。”

范闲眼珠一转：“当年，你怎么会动了去蒙古的心思？”

“我奉父亲的命令，前往齐国经营情报。用了两年，几乎摸清了齐国上下。那时齐国和蒙古交好，开了互市。我们对蒙古一向知之甚少，我觉得这是隐患，便借互市之名，前往清水营，机缘巧合之下，去了蒙古。”言冰云语气平平。

“哦...”范闲点头。“机缘就是那位蒙古九王子罢？诶，我问你，照理说，那位九王子日后肯定会继承汗位。你怎么不在蒙古等着当你的可敦，反而拼着一身伤也要跑回来？”

言冰云冰冷的眼神落在范闲身上：“你又是从哪里听说的？”

范闲嘿嘿笑道：“略有耳闻罢了。我真挺好奇的，你到底看上的是那个人，还是他九王子的身份？是不是因为笃定他会继位，才与这位九王子共结连理？”

言冰云面无表情地打开竹筒，倒出纸卷：“与你何干？”

“你和那九王子在一起，然后又分开。如今回头去看，我简直以为你能未卜先知。”范闲无所谓地耸耸肩。

言冰云蹙眉：“此话怎讲？”

范闲答道：“也不知那九王子搞的什么鬼，脱离王庭四年。如今又回去了，估摸着就是给达延汗送终的罢。这老可汗真狠哪，他们蒙古一直以来幼子继位的祖制说废便废，竟然把汗位传给二儿子了。”

“你又偷看密报。”言冰云垂眸掩去眼中晦涩情绪，仔细辨读着纸上的密文。“所以现在蒙古有了新可汗，巴尔斯博罗特...这人倒是正直忠厚，应该不屑与齐国那妖女为伍...”言冰云打住话头，猝然抬头，对上范闲似笑非笑的眼神。

“看到啦？我说的解围之法。”

“阿云嘎为济农，封鄂尔多斯万户...”言冰云一字一顿，将信上内容念了出来。

范闲凑过来，朝言冰云眨眼：“如果说，现在重新给你一次机会回到过去，你还会选阿云嘎么？”

——如果说，现在重新给你一次机会回到过去，你还会选阿云嘎么？

半梦半醒之间，范闲的那句话又在言冰云的脑海里响了起来。

言冰云搓着自己冻僵的胳膊，笑的模糊。

——我自然还是选他。

远处，夜鸟惊飞，林涛如泣。

***

大庆昌佑三十二年。齐国北境，清水营。

不过开春的光景，互市里已然一派摩肩接踵、人头攒动的热闹景象。

汉人商贾们将成车的瓷器、丝绸、茶叶拉进自家铺子，光鲜漂亮的货品被摆在最显眼的地方，吸引着南来北往的客人。鄂伦春人将几根长短木头一拴，便成了一个结实的架子，才炮制好的兽皮依次摊开，散发出淡淡的腥臊味道。倭人和朝鲜人没什么东西好卖，他们三五成群地穿过集市，寻找着心仪的货物。而那些深邃的异域面孔则是来自更远的西方，他们带来香料、宝石、织毯以及成色更好的金银。

言冰云坐在店内角落，端着盏茶慢慢地啜饮。

伙计们在柜台前忙得不可开交，掌柜的一边打算盘一边笑眯了眼。

药材价贵，尤其是川贝母、延胡索、砂仁、三七等南方特产的药材，在北境更是稀缺，堪称一两草药一两银。来到清水营短短数日，他们带来的库存便下去了一多半，简直赚了个盆满钵满。

来这里做药材生意的很少，毕竟不是谁都有那样的财力和背景来维系货源、打点关系——但言冰云是个例外，他的药铺几乎开遍了齐国全境，四方八地的药材应有尽有，甚至那极南的交趾、真腊等地，都有商人为他供货。

如今来到清水营，他打的是收购老参的名头。

“胡掌柜。”言冰云抿了口茶，漫不经心地开口道。“剩下的货还够几天？”

胡三擦擦汗，躬身来到言冰云面前，将账本朝他面前一递，赔笑道：“公子，若是像这般卖下去，也就只够三四日。”

言冰云淡笑道：“不急，明日应该便会运货来，大约十驾马车。”

胡三闻言一惊，磕磕巴巴道：“那...公、公子，咱们便一直在这儿卖下去？”

言冰云将茶盏顺手一撂，起身朝后厢走去：“我想要的还没赚到手，自然不能走。”

掌柜暗暗咋舌，心说这云公子果然不一般，胃口大得很。

胡三原本是宝通堂青州分号的一个伙计，对那位远在上京城的东家只是略有耳闻。据说云公子风雅俊秀、医术精湛。上京城里的宝通堂总号，开在最繁华的朱雀大街上，不是达官显贵，根本连门槛都迈不进去。然而他还听过更隐秘的传闻——云公子是坤泽，上京城里觊觎他的不在少数，甚至有人使了些下作手段，想要逼人就范，可偏生没能动云公子一根汗毛，反而将自己坑进了狱里——据说是有那高不可攀的贵人，在背后默默回护着。

胡三原本还对这些捕风捉影之事嗤之以鼻，但见到言冰云真人之后，他便觉得，怎样的风流传闻，放在这人身上，都不为过。

思忖间，言冰云已经坐了回来。

胡三看着他拿在手中那形状陌生的乐器，好奇道：“公子，这是什么？”

言冰云将琴置于膝头，笑道：“昨日逛集市时买的，蒙古人的乐器，叫‘莫林胡兀尔’。我瞧着很新鲜，便买了一架来玩——这模样，估计同奚琴也差不多。”说着便摆开架势拉了两下。

猝不及防响起的琴声简直像只被射落的乌鸦，粗粝又刺耳，胡三如临大敌，连忙找了借口开溜，留下言冰云一个人在那儿不屈不挠地摆弄琴弦。

言冰云似乎并未觉得自己拉出的曲调有什么不妥，反而约拉越起劲，硬是断断续续地拉完了一首不知所谓的小曲。

“好好的马头胡琴，被你糟蹋得够呛。”正在言冰云锲而不舍地准备拉响第二遍时，一个高大的身影倚在药铺门边，笑吟吟地望了过来。来人梳着发辫，身上是一件蓝色厚棉袍，胸前挂着一串秀气的象牙念珠。

言冰云放下琴弦，不自在地摸着鼻梁，似有些讪讪：“那也没人教我啊。”

那人笑意更深，迈步走了进来。他伸手弹了下琴弦，深邃的目光落在言冰云身上：“你挺识货，琴倒是架好琴。”

言冰云挑眉，双手一伸，直接将琴递给了来人：“那你拉一个。”

“行啊。”那人竟真的大大方方坐了下来，调整了一下琴弦，便行云流水地拉出了一串悦耳的声音。若是仔细听去，会发现他拉的这曲和言冰云刚刚那段乱七八糟的调子，竟还有两分相似。

“是这个吧？”一曲终了，那人将琴还给言冰云。

言冰云脸色微红：“我都拉成那样了，你还能听出来...”

那人不甚在意地轻笑道：“从小听到大的歌，自然认得出来。”说罢他环视四周，从怀中摸出一张纸，递给言冰云。“小公子，你们这儿有这几味药么？”

言冰云抖开方子，手腕微不可查地一顿，继而起身笑道：“都有，不知您要多少？”

“你有多少，我都要了。”

“那可不巧。”言冰云面露歉意，走到柜台后，按着方子将药柜依次取了出来，摆在台面之上。“您瞧，剩的都不多了。”

那人捻起一点药末，面露遗憾：“行罢，先包起来。”

胡三见状凑过来，试探着说：“这位客官，估摸着这两日我们的补货便到了，您若是愿意等...”

“行，那我后日再来。”那人喜出望外，摸出一块金子放在柜台上。“这是定金。”

言冰云将金块攥在手中慢慢摩挲，笑得分外开怀：“届时定会...恭候贵客。”

两日之后，宝通堂里早早备好了茶果点心，博山炉上青烟袅袅，言冰云坐在正首一侧，慢吞吞地品着茶。

胡三将墙角大箱的药材又点了一遍，搓着手喜不自胜地在门口张望。

只见一队人马远远而来，当先那人骑着一匹黑色骏马，腰背打得笔挺——正是那日前来买药的男子。

“客官，药都给您备好了。”胡三将一行人迎进店里，指着箱子问道。“您瞧瞧？”

那人“唔”了一声，示意身后人上前查看。

言冰云起身一揖：“还不知贵客如何称呼？”

那人眼珠一转，笑道：“我在家中行九，叫我九哥便好。”

“九哥。”言冰云微微一笑，抬手示意。“坐下喝杯茶罢。”

他正欲就座，却听见身后哐当一声——原本站在药箱一侧准备点货的一人忽然栽倒在地，不住抽搐起来。

“不好。”九哥脸色一变，冲上前去掰着那人肩头一看，焦急地和其他人叽里咕噜地交谈了几句。

“怎么了？”言冰云面带疑惑，大步走了过来。

旁边一人磕磕巴巴地用汉语说：“他犯病了。”

“病？”言冰云一扬眉毛，抓着那人手腕按了按，抬头朝胡三吩咐道：“把银针取来。”说罢便将犯病这人摆成平躺姿势，撕开衣襟。

九哥惊疑不定地看着言冰云：“你知道他什么病？”

“不知道。”言冰云接过胡三递来的针囊，抽出一根长长的银针，干脆利落地扎进了病人穴位。“但我会治。”

几息之间，病人身上已经被言冰云扎了十几根针，急促起伏的胸膛慢慢平缓下去，紧闭的双眼颤了颤，竟慢慢睁开了。

“乌力吉，还好吗？”九哥连忙问道。

乌力吉呻吟着点点头，嘶哑道：“没事。”

言冰云笑了起来：“我再给你煎副药服下，应该便无大碍了。这病之前经常犯罢，按我那方子吃上一段时间，便不会再犯了。”

“你...”九哥闻言一把抓住言冰云手腕，急道。“这病可以痊愈？”

言冰云不明所以地看着他，愣愣点头：“自然可以。”他顿了一下，试探着问。“您前日里给我看的方子，也是治这个病的罢？”

“是。”九哥沉声道。

言冰云摇头叹气道：“怪不得呢，那药只能暂缓发作，无法根除。”

九哥越发惊奇：“这你都知道？”

“这您有所不知...”胡三颠儿颠儿地跑过来，帮着言冰云拔针，顺口道。“我们云公子，是齐国数一数二的名医。您瞧瞧外头那块招牌，再找个汉人问问，谁没听过宝通堂的大名！”

“一年前，草原上忽然有许多人得了这种怪病。”九哥揉着额角，面色不太好看。“平素与常人无异，但一发作起来，便会浑身抽搐不止，继而昏厥...要很多日才能转醒。我们的萨满看不出什么，只知是赫依血症。连这副方子，都是一个卖茶商人家的大夫给开的。”

“那方子倒也没错。”言冰云起身，示意其他人将病人扶起。“只是这病，根据患者不同，需要调整当中的几味药，坚持服用，自然药到病除。”

“你...”九哥眼神一闪，在言冰云一侧的椅子上坐下，抬起茶水喝了两口，清清嗓子，谦声道。“是我失礼了，到现在还未请教公子姓名。”

“言冰云。”他淡淡道。

“言公子...”九哥摩挲着茶盏边缘，斟酌着开口道。“鄙人有个不情之请，不知言公子可愿答应？”

“哦？”

“我想请言公子与我一同，前往蒙古，为我的族人们医治这种怪病。”

言冰云还未作答，胡三便忍不住开口抢白：“贵客，您怕是在说笑罢？我们公子这样的身份，怎么可能跟你去那种地方？连京中大人想请个脉，还得看我们公子愿不愿意呢！”

九哥并未着恼，他挑眉一笑，示意手下将拎进来的两个箱子打开——里头竟然是码得整整齐齐的黄金。

“身价高无妨，只要我出得起，言公子是否愿意考虑一二呢？”

言冰云哂然一笑，起身走到两箱金子面前，伸手顺着摸了过来，嘴里啧啧有声：“九哥真是财大气粗。”说罢，他抬起左脚，踩在箱盖上，只听见砰砰两声闷响，言冰云竟是将箱子重新阖了起来。

“人命千金，这个价钱，九哥您怕是给不起。”

九哥的脸色沉了下来：“那...”

“我说了，人命千金。这么好的买卖，我怎么可能不去呢。”言冰云负手踱了几步，站定望向九哥。“我可以去，报酬先欠着。待我想好了，再要不迟。”

“那万一我给不起...”九哥玩味的眼神落在言冰云身上。

言冰云自信一笑：“放心，您一定给得起。”

“言公子妙手仁心...”九哥站了起来，单手抚胸，朝言冰云微微躬身。“特穆尔·阿云嘎不胜感激。”


	4. 肆·纵马

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想让场景更有代入感，所以准备了几个视频/音频，已经用超链接做进原文里了，点一下就可以观看~

镇北台之外，苍茫草原一望无垠。

春寒料峭，衰草连天，几乎融进苍穹的雪峰闪着凛凛寒光。

言冰云抬目望去，枯黄草海波涛起伏，新生的嫩绿隐匿其中，与远赴塞外的浩荡东风共同谋划一场哗变。

河流已然化冻，蜿蜒曲折，好似天神丢下凡间的一条银鞭。

他从未见过这般辽远壮阔的天地，哪怕风想要丈量，恐怕也要跑上几天几夜，人与马群行在其间，更是分外渺小。

“没想到你骑术不错，一日又一日地骑马，其实并不好受。”阿云嘎轻勒缰绳，与言冰云并驾齐驱，言语中不乏赞赏。

言冰云笑道：“汉人中能骑善射者不在少数，倒是你一个蒙古人，汉语说的这般流畅，实属罕见。”

阿云嘎大笑了两声，继而正色道：“你们汉人有很多好东西，比如丝绸、茶叶、纸张，还有...像你这样的医术。草原上缺医少药，很多人生病之后，至死都未得医治。”

言冰云轻叹道：“众生茫茫，凭我一人，又能救治凡几？”

阿云嘎却不赞同：“大医精诚，志存救济，哪怕只能救一人，也是了不起的功德。”

“我尽力罢。”言冰云垂下眸子，不知在思索什么。

又行了数里，阿云嘎忽然抬手指向前方起伏的山脉，扬声道：“你看，那便是阴山了。”

言冰云闻言愕然，与阿云嘎一同极目远眺，只见远山横卧，逶迤绵延，如巨龙沉睡，他忍不住感叹道：“东风气力尽，不减阴山雪。今日亲眼瞧见这大名鼎鼎的阴山，也算不虚此行。”

“王庭就在阴山之下，若是脚程快些，咱们今晚便能到了。”阿云嘎的声音也不禁昂扬起来。“那诗怎么说的来着...敕勒川，阴山下，天似穹庐，笼盖四野...”

“天苍苍，野茫茫，风吹草低见牛羊！”天穹高远，荒野无垠，言冰云看着眼前的壮阔天地，心中忽觉激荡，他朗声大笑，纵马扬鞭，迎风向前奔驰而去。

***

圆月静止在群山之上，边缘被夜露晕开。

牧场上燃起篝火，言冰云坐在阿云嘎身侧，含笑看着欢声不断的人群。

“来，尝一尝。”阿云嘎用小刀片下手把肉放进言冰云面前小碟，示意道。

言冰云颔首道谢，捻起一块羊肉入口，微微嚼了两下，只觉肉质细嫩，油脂软滑，几乎没有腥膻之味，甚至还带着一股微妙的鲜甜。

“如何？可还吃的惯？”阿云嘎追问道。

言冰云将肉咽下，笑道：“很好吃。”说罢又捻起一块。

阿云嘎这才放下心来，捏起一块太阳饼吃了下去。

“敖特根！”一个身材魁梧的汉子大笑着走了过来，径直在阿云嘎身旁坐下，大手拍着他的肩头，爽朗道。“可算回来了！”

“阿哈。”阿云嘎与巴尔斯拥抱，笑得格外开怀。“我很想念你。”

巴尔斯好奇的目光落在言冰云身上转了一圈，忍不住调侃道：“怎么？这次去齐国，不仅带了东西，还带了人回来？”

阿云嘎换了汉语，冲言冰云介绍：“这是我的二哥，巴尔斯博罗特。”

言冰云抬手朝巴尔斯一揖，眉目微垂，跃动的火光映在他的侧脸上，竟将那俊美面容衬出了几分迫人的秾丽。

巴尔斯不由愣怔，一双不大的眼睛在阿云嘎和言冰云两人之间不住来回，少顷露出了然笑意，用手肘一捅阿云嘎，揶揄自己的幼弟：“臭小子，眼光不错嘛。怎么，都不用父汗为你选夫人了？”

不知是不是酒饮得有些多了，阿云嘎脸上泛起薄红：“阿哈，你别瞎猜。这是我请来的大夫，能治赫依血症。”

“真的？赫依血症能治？”巴尔斯闻言又惊又喜，落在言冰云身上的目光越发赞赏。“那可真是太好了！”

阿云嘎点头道：“是啊，若能治好赫依血症，那是长生天赐予的福气。”

“你对这位小大夫说，只要能将草原上的赫依血症都治好，我会请求父汗，赐他黄金千两、骏马百匹、牛羊无数！或者他要宝石，要奴隶，都可以！”巴尔斯越说越激动，端起酒碗豪饮起来。

阿云嘎朝面带好奇的言冰云抱歉一笑：“巴尔斯哥哥听说你能治赫依血症，很是高兴，他说，你有什么愿望，他都尽力满足。”

“客气了。”言冰云仍旧表情淡淡，反倒是望向阿云嘎时会显出一点温和。“不知王庭里有多少患这种病的人？若是多，恐怕还得从长计议。”

“不止王庭...草原的很多地方，都有赫依血症。”阿云嘎叹了口气，面露忧色。“说句犯忌讳的话，王庭我并不如何担心，之前的那方子，虽说无法根治，但只要按时服药，也不会有何大碍。这里都是贵族，要医要药，都不是难事。但那些贫苦的牧民，若是得了这病，那简直是天都塌了。”

言冰云一愣，神色更松了几分，缓声道：“你的意思，是要我为整个草原的人看病？想法虽好，可如何能做到？”

“若有心，自然有办法。”阿云嘎浅浅一笑，为言冰云斟了一杯酒。

言冰云压下心中疑惑，沉默着吃肉喝酒。

“敖特根，快，给阿哈跳一个！”巴尔斯喝的起了兴，搂着阿云嘎，冲众人大声道。“来啊！拿出你们的琴，弹起来，唱起来，让我们的小王子跳上一曲！”

周围的人都附和起来，起哄声一浪高过一浪，言冰云不明所以，询问的眼神落在阿云嘎身上。

阿云嘎不觉红了耳朵，又气又笑地说了几句，只得站起身来，朝篝火走去。

巴尔斯转转眼珠，指着阿云嘎，努力朝言冰云挤出几个怪腔怪调的汉语词：“他，跳、跳舞，好看！”

言冰云忍俊不禁，目光也带上了几分期待。

白发老翁拨动胡不斯，围坐着的年轻男子们弹着舌，发出奇怪的呼号声，在铮铮的琴弦声中，阿云嘎像飞鹰一般轻盈地落在被篝火映亮的草地上，他原地旋了半圈，继而展开手臂，带着笑意跳了起来。阿云嘎戴着一顶黑貂绒帽，深绿色的袍子上用丝线绣了海水纹，绣花映着火焰，粼粼流光。[众人的欢呼越发响亮，阿云嘎也来了兴致，他眼眸半阖，不住抖肩、旋转、扬臂，白色的皮靴橐橐作响，仿佛小马驹欢快的踢踏。](https://ramblemoon.lofter.com/post/30e0d0bb_1c7d1bf62)

言冰云扬起眉毛，似是觉得不可思议。一路走来，阿云嘎的言谈举止都十分沉稳，他待人虽温柔，却时常沉着嘴角，显得有些冰冷。言冰云从未想过这人也有如此张扬的一面，像个天真肆意的孩童。

宴会已至高潮，众人纷纷站起身来，不分彼此地拉着手，围着篝火载歌载舞，甚至连与言冰云一起来的那几个汉人伙计也毫不羞涩地跟着奔放的蒙古姑娘，抬着腿跑来跑去。

言冰云环顾了周围一圈空荡荡的坐席，不自在地轻咳两声。他抬着酒杯，掩饰般地望向篝火，见众人跳得热烈，他便干脆利落地站起身来，抬步朝无人处走去。

草原陷入沉睡，大地黑暗而寂静，河流却还清醒，在夜色里悄悄唱歌。满月太过明亮，连银河也变得暗淡，月华星辉一同倒映入水，被捣成细碎的银光。

在远方那遥不可及的天穹上，薄云掩映，星子重新闪烁起来，也许那里便是天地河流相接的地方。

寒意从草地里窜上来，言冰云打了个冷颤，反觉神清气爽。

他在小山坡上仰面躺下，沉默地和漫天星斗对望。

“怎么到这儿来了？”不远处有人声传来，原来是阿云嘎。他走到言冰云身边，手上拿着一件熊皮斗篷。“披上罢，夜里寒气大。”

言冰云坐起身，搓搓胳膊，将斗篷接过来穿在身上：“多谢。”

阿云嘎的身上带着一股奶酒的甘甜气息，还有淡淡的檀香味。

“草原真大啊。”言冰云抓着斗篷边，抬手指着远方。“我不用仰头，都能看见那么多的星星。”

阿云嘎的声音越发低柔：“你喜欢草原。”

言冰云歪头靠着自己的胳膊：“嗯...很安静，很...自在。”

“言公子...”

“叫冰云罢。”言冰云打断道，刚刚酒喝的不少，他已然微醺，平时绷着的那股劲儿似乎也松了。“不必那么生疏。”

阿云嘎迟疑道：“...冰云。”

“嗯，阿云嘎...殿下。”

阿云嘎失笑：“既让我不要生疏，那冰云也无需拘礼。我们蒙古人不像你们汉人，有什么名呀号呀的，你叫名字便可。”

“阿云嘎...”言冰云转转眼珠，好奇道。“这名字，有什么含义么？”

“阿云嘎，意思是雷鸣闪电。”他垂眸一笑，似有羞赧。“我出生的时候下了暴雨，天上雷电滚滚，父汗便给我取了这个名字。”

言冰云点点头：“真有气势。对了，阿云嘎，明日你便将那些病人找来罢，我帮他们诊脉。有其他病痛的，也可以来。”

“不急，一路上舟车劳顿，今晚你又喝了不少酒，先好好休息一下罢，看诊之事，我们从长计议。”

言冰云“唔”了一声，语气含混：“也是，我不会蒙语，你将病人找来，我也只能和人家大眼瞪小眼。”

阿云嘎忍俊不禁：“王庭里不少人都会说一点汉话。”

言冰云摇头道：“不可不可，我也应该学。”他转过头来，含水的眼眸在夜色中微微发亮。“阿云嘎，你教教我，教我蒙语，如何？”

“当然可以。”阿云嘎莞尔。

言冰云长吁一口气，摇摇晃晃地站起来，才走了两步便脚下一软，差点踉跄倒地。阿云嘎眼疾手快地抓住他，声音发紧：“醉成这样，差点摔了。”说着伏下身去。“趴上来罢，我背你回去。”

言冰云伸出一根手指，眼神迷离：“我没有喝多少啊，而且你们那酒甜甜的，一点也不烈。”

阿云嘎无奈摇头：“马奶酒，后劲儿大着呢。快上来罢，你地方又不熟，一会儿摔出个好歹，还怎么给人看诊？”

言冰云思索了一会儿，深觉阿云嘎此话有理，便从善如流地趴在了阿云嘎背上。

“扶好了。”阿云嘎直起身，诧异道。“背着轻飘飘的...怎会如此瘦弱？有些姑娘都比你沉呢 。”

“你还背过姑娘啊...”言冰云靠在他的颈窝里，嘀咕着睡了过去。

***

春去夏来，转眼便是那达慕大会。

这日一早，阿云嘎换上骑装，神采奕奕地站在言冰云的帐前。

天际朝霞铺展，晨风呵暖，草原上没有一丝雾。

言冰云将头发挽成髻，以玉冠固定，他今日也穿了一身轻便的蒙古袍，腰带紧缠，显出白杨似的高挑身段——连着几个月喝奶吃肉，也没让他拥有半点蒙古人雄健。

阿云嘎见状微微蹙眉，继而笑了起来：“明日是那达慕大会，我带你去选一匹好马。”

“我也可以参加？”言冰云跃跃欲试。

“那是自然，这可是整个草原的盛会。你看河边的那些帐子，都是远道而来的人们。”

言冰云骑上马，抬手抚过柔顺的马鬃，轻声道：“不过我觉得这匹马也很好啊。”

阿云嘎解释道：“它年纪大了，不会认你为真正的主人。那慕达大会之后，我们便要出发，巡游整个草原，这匹马走不了那么远的距离。”

“巡游草原？”言冰云心下一动，面露疑惑。“这是为何？”

两人驱马缓缓而行，阿云嘎侧头望向言冰云，朗声道：“大汗留下的圣物中有五柄苏勒德，供奉于鄂尔多斯八白宫。今年是辰年，蒙古人认为龙是天上的动物，是王权的象征。故而每逢龙年，便要举行威猛大祭，在达尔扈特军的守卫之下，四柄小苏勒德巡游草原。苏勒德所到之处，牧民需献上牛羊、金银，以表达对圣主的忠诚和悼念。”

言冰云了然：“所以你之前所说，为整个草原的人们医治赫依血症，便是借这个机会么？”

“没错。”阿云嘎面露赞赏。

“整个草原啊...”言冰云举目望向澄澈天际，心中激荡不已。“我有些迫不及待了。”

阿云嘎哈哈大笑：“既如此，那便更要为你选一匹良驹了。”

在流水一般的狂风中，马群似行云、似飞矢、似洪涛 ，它们在碧绿的草原上奔腾，鬃毛飘散纷飞，像旗帜，也像道人挥动拂尘。

天际的鹰隼褪去羽翼，便成为地面上飞奔的骏马。杂色的马如闪电般从言冰云面前掠过，教人眼花缭乱。

言冰云吃惊地瞪大眼睛，不可置信地望向阿云嘎：“这便是你要带我挑的马？”

阿云嘎单手挽缰，从侍从处接过一根长长的套马杆，挑眉道：“如何？看中了哪一匹？”

言冰云呆愣着摇头：“太快了，看不清。”

阿云嘎失笑不已：“那好罢，你想要一匹什么模样的？”

言冰云思忖片刻，扬声道：“忽忆周天子，驱车上玉山。鸣驺辞凤苑，赤骥最承恩。”

“赤骥？”阿云嘎慨然笑道。“那便为你套一匹枣红骏马。”说罢，他便如利箭一般疾驰而出，顷刻便没入了气势汹涌的群马之间。

言冰云惊呼一声，不由得捏紧缰绳、扬起脖颈，整个人几乎在马鞍上站了起来。

阿云嘎的蓝袍在各色骏马中时隐时现，如雄鹰被云涛裹挟。马蹄声如雷鸣，马嘶似浪潮，群马仿佛锋利的戈矛撕裂长风。

阿云嘎扬起套马杆，继而一甩，精准无误地将环索套进一匹棕红骏马的脖颈。

言冰云失声惊叫，一颗心从喉咙口急坠而下，在胸膛间一阵乱撞。他抓着马鞭，恨不得立即飞奔到阿云嘎身边。

马群流水般地分开，继续朝前奔涌，将阿云嘎和那匹高大的赤驹留在原地。

阿云嘎气喘吁吁，双眸却湛亮如星。他看着信马扬鞭、驰骋而来的言冰云，心中忽然一动，仿佛春日凌汛一路冲破坚冰，汇入宽广的大湖。

“你...”言冰云的哑着嗓子，眼角有些发红。他看看那匹已然温驯下去的枣红马，又看看意气风发的阿云嘎，一时竟不知如何开口。

阿云嘎直接翻身从自己那匹健壮骊马身上跃至赤驹背间坐稳，朝言冰云伸出手去：“来，试试你的新马。”

言冰云咬着下唇，深吸两口气，下马走到阿云嘎身边，抓着他宽厚掌心，爬上了马背。

胯下的马儿还在不住喘气，油光水滑的赤色毛发间散发着腾腾热气，虬结肌肉清晰可见。

这马既无马鞍，也无辔头，只有一圈绳子套在颈间，连着阿云嘎捏在手里的那根杆子。言冰云手足无措地坐在阿云嘎身前，语气发虚：“这该怎么骑？”

“没事。”阿云嘎轻笑起来，呼吸掠过言冰云颈后零乱的发丝。“它很听话的，你可以摸一摸它。”

言冰云试探着伸出手去，顺着鬃毛一路轻抚。马儿喷了喷鼻息，站在原地没动。

“这不是野马，不用害怕。”阿云嘎将手覆在言冰云手背上，带着他抚摸赤驹修长有力的脖颈。“它刚刚满四岁，是匹乖巧的小马驹。”

马儿偏过头，眨了眨那双温柔的眼睛，言冰云心间仿佛春风吹拂。他俯身将脸贴向骏马颈侧，轻声笑了起来。

“呿——”阿云嘎驱动马匹，载着言冰云朝不远处的高坡走去。他在熏风中眯起眼睛，开口唱了起来。[悠长浑厚的歌声如流水，淌过碧草与鲜花。](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=0dBCw4E)

言冰云不会歌词，却也被阿云嘎感染，小声地跟着他的调子哼了起来。在他看不见的地方，阿云嘎的目光变得格外柔软。

“这首歌，有名字么？”言冰云有些恍惚地开口。

阿云嘎低声道：“有啊， ᠲᠦᠷᠪᠡᠨ ᠨᠠᠰᠤᠲᠠᠢ ᠬᠠᠯᠢᠭᠣᠨ...若是用汉语，该叫...四岁的海骝马。”

“海骝马？”

“黑蹄子、黑尾巴、黑鬃毛，身上是乳白色，这样的马便叫海骝马。”阿云嘎抬手一指。“你看，就像那样。四岁呢，是马儿成年的岁数，这个时候便会认下主人。”说罢他抚过枣红马的鬃毛。“它也是四岁，你之后可以多同它说说话，也可以骑着它在王庭周围走一走。对了，你还没给它取名字呢。”

言冰云看着自己的小马，试探着捏了捏它支棱的耳朵。马儿甩了甩脑袋，好脾气地继续往前走着。

“名字啊...叫乌兰罢。”

“蒙古名字？”

言冰云轻轻“嗯”了一声：“这些日子我也学了不少蒙语，‘乌兰’是红色的意思，对么？”

阿云嘎点头：“这个名字很合适。”

乌兰已经爬上了山坡，远远望去，只见草原间彩旗纷飞，像是无数的蝴蝶，沿着河水栖息。

阿云嘎扶着言冰云下马，继而取下套马杆，插进一旁的泥土中。

乌兰喷喷鼻息，自行走到树下吃草。

言冰云席地而坐，望着山下忙碌的人群，兀自出神。

“你的蒙语学得如何？”阿云嘎顺手扯下一朵小花，在指间转着。

言冰云回过神来，笑着朝阿云嘎歪了歪脑袋：“你不妨考考我。”

“我想想啊...”阿云思忖片刻，[娓娓开口念了起来。](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av63807470?t=60)

言冰云蹙着眉头，继而舒展，神情颇有得色，等到阿云嘎说完，他便紧接着用不太流畅的蒙语复述一遍，然后才用汉语解释道：“泉水清澈，养育我；牧歌悠扬，感动我；鹿石神圣，保佑我；马头琴声苍茫...激励我。”

“你...”阿云嘎惊喜地睁大眼睛。“真是厉害。”

言冰云不好意思地笑起来：“是你念得慢，他们说起话来可比这快多了，我还是听不太懂。”

“已经很好了。”阿云嘎仰面躺下，将那朵小花叼在嘴里。

“对了，我忽然想起来...”

“嗯？”

“你的...哥哥们，你的长辈，都叫你敖特根？但你的名字，不是阿云嘎么？”

阿云嘎抬起手，遮挡照在眼睛上的阳光，他的声音懒洋洋的：“敖特根，是家中最小的意思。我是父汗最小的孩子，哥哥们便都这么叫我。”

“幺儿。”言冰云语声带笑，脆生生道。

阿云嘎又坐起身来，表情茫然：“嗯？幺...儿是什么？”

“这是蜀地的方言，同敖特根一样，都是称呼最小的孩子。幺儿...家里的心肝小宝贝。”

阿云嘎的脸红了起来，他看着言冰云漂亮的侧脸，心脏砰砰乱跳。

“云哥儿...”他试探着叫了一声。

“怎么？”言冰云眼中犹带笑意，扭过头来。

阿云嘎鼓起勇气，在言冰云的脸颊上落下轻轻一吻。他学着言冰云的调子，颤声喊了一句“幺儿。”

远远的山坡下，侍卫们望见了那高高竖立的套马杆。

他们交换着心照不宣的微笑，谁也没敢上前。

***

“所以，你五岁便通爻了？”

高大的榆树之下，言冰云靠在阿云嘎怀中，喃喃道。

“是啊，那时候还不太懂事，只觉得浑身滚烫，仿佛火烧。我额吉不在王庭，只有乳娘照顾我。几个哥哥都吓得够呛，在我床边一步不敢离开。”阿云嘎的声音里带着些怀念。“我昏昏沉沉地睡着，脑袋里乱哄哄的，好像在下暴雨，再之后，我感觉有什么从我的身体里钻了出来，周围的人都在喊叫...后来我才知道，白鹿和苍狼出现了，它们守在我旁边，不让别人靠近。”

“那之后呢？”

阿云嘎环着他的腰，将人又往怀里带了带：“父汗从阿尔寨召回额吉，她是亦都罕，也就是女萨满。额吉告诉众人，那是我的心相。苍狼...白鹿，孛儿帖赤那、豁埃马阑勒，它们是成吉思汗的祖先。父汗便将我送到大萨满身边去了。我在八白宫长大，十五岁那年，父汗给了我‘达尔罕’的称号。”

“一定很寂寞罢，离开父母。”言冰云将手覆上阿云嘎的手背。

阿云嘎垂眸望他，轻声道：“还好，哥哥们时常会来看我，而且那时候玩心重，每日做完功课便想出去骑马射箭，倒真没时间胡思乱想。”

“我...”言冰云迟疑着。“我能看看你的心相么？”

“嗯？”阿云嘎语带笑意，轻轻咬了一口言冰云泛红的耳朵尖。“那可不行，除非...先让我看看你的。”

言冰云诧异：“你怎么知道...”

“离龙、坎虎之间，本就会有感应，而心通灵犀者更甚。”他轻吻言冰云的颈侧，含混道。“很早之前，我就知道你不仅是坤泽，而且是一只狡猾的小老虎。”

言冰云转了转眼珠，捏着阿云嘎的手指，故作镇定道：“你不许笑我。”

“怎么会？”

“那...那好罢。”言冰云垂下眼睛，脸上浮起薄红。

不远处草丛微动，一只通体漆黑的卷毛小狗打着滚钻了出来。它摇头晃脑地走了两步，继而猛地一跃，径直钻进了言冰云怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个冷知识：  
> 在米哈尔科夫的电影《蒙古精神》（又译《套马杆》）中，如果牧民在草原上立起套马杆，就是要打野战了，其他人看见都会远远绕开。  
> （但是本文这里并没有打野战哦！强调一下=。=）


	5. 伍·鸳梦

云似激流，自天际滔滔而过，风中寻不到雁羽的影子。

高大的白杨逆光摇曳，叶片越发稀疏。地平线格外宽广。

秋色将草原染成一片金黄，经过一整个夏日的恣意生长，野草几乎及膝，在太阳的炙烤下散发出醉人甜香。许多草叶倒伏下去，仿佛一只趴卧着的巨大狸奴，刚好随着秋风打了个滚。

湖水静谧，言冰云站在岸边，手中攥着一把扁扁的小石头，在打水漂。阿云嘎懒洋洋地坐在一旁，含笑看他。

言冰云随手一扬，石子儿扑通扑通地落进湖里，姿态和他刚刚认真打出去的那几粒也没什么分别。他走到阿云嘎面前，摊开手心，露出剩下的最后两颗。

“喏，你来。”言冰云咬了咬下唇，有些气闷。“我打的不好。”

阿云嘎站起身，袍角上还沾着细碎干草。他捻起一块小石头，偏身侧腰扔出，石头自水面咚咚咚地飞掠而过，击出一串细小的涟漪。

言冰云眼睛一亮，显出几分雀跃。

阿云嘎莞尔。他走到言冰云身后，揽着他的腰，另一手握住言冰云手腕。

“看，就像这样。”他带着言冰云一起甩手，最后一颗石子儿终于不负重望地飞了几下，然后沉入水中。“学会了么，恩格贝？”

听见这个称呼，言冰云有了一瞬间的恍惚。

七月初从八白宫出发，阿云嘎带着他跟随小苏勒德一路巡游。每到一处，言冰云都会为当地牧民看诊。正如阿云嘎所说，他们中的很多人根本找不到大夫，病了痛了只能祈求天神垂怜。

言冰云治愈他们的病痛，尤其是那可怕的赫依血病。

这些苦命人向圣主的苏勒德献上金银和牛羊，也为救苦救难的“恩格贝”戴上哈达——他们不会念言冰云的名字，便称呼他为“恩格贝”，因为他能消除苦痛，带来吉祥。

他从未想过自己会获得这样的赞美，那些清澈眼睛中的崇敬与畏惧刺痛了他，而无数黝黑脸庞上的真诚微笑更是让他赧颜。

“我...”言冰云垂下眸子，掩住了眼中波澜。“别这么叫我。”

阿云嘎以为他面皮薄，摇头轻笑起来。

“走罢。”两人的手改为交握，阿云嘎拖着还在走神的言冰云，朝不远处的树荫走去。“午后了，太阳毒得很，小心晒脱了皮。”

言冰云在树下盘腿坐下，摸出一块奶豆腐塞进嘴里，颊边的小米涡若隐若现。

“很快就要回家了。”阿云嘎抚摸身边枯黄的干草，随口道。

“嗯？”

“十月初三祭祀开始，我们必须在那之前赶回八白宫。”

言冰云“哦”了一声，垂下头去，似乎有些闷闷不乐。

“好啦，等冬天到了，带你去巴彦淖尔捕鱼。”阿云嘎用指背蹭了蹭言冰云的脸，笑得开怀。“这么几个月，黑了不少。”

言冰云瞪他一眼，将他的手抓下来握住，翻来覆去地看了半天，又将箭袖往上推，露出结实的手腕。

“怎么了？”阿云嘎看着言冰云抽搐的嘴角，不解道。

言冰云掀起自己的袖子，将两人的手摆在一起，声音里透着点郁闷：“你看看...”

阿云嘎低头一看，随即哈哈大笑——两人日日挽缰，几个月下来，手背都被晒得黑中泛红，然而藏在袖口里的手腕却又是一样的雪白，着实有些滑稽。

“这不挺配的。”阿云嘎捏捏言冰云软软的手心，轻声道。

言冰云绷着脸，眼中却不由自主地流露出些许笑意。他举目四顾，望着天际若隐若现的巍峨群山，问道：“那里是什么地方？”

阿云嘎瞧了一眼，答道：“斡难河源，不儿罕山，圣主出生和归葬之处。”说到这儿，他闭上眼睛，微抬双臂。只见苍狼和白鹿踏破虚空，缓步而来。“传说中，狼神和鹿神也出自不儿罕山，它们将灵魂投入轮回，真身则留在圣山深处，庇佑着伟大的蒙古。”

白鹿走到阿云嘎身边，温驯地屈下前腿。阿云嘎抬手抚摸它泛着光的巨大鹿角，闭上眼与它额头相贴。

苍狼不感兴趣地绕开，青色的眸子一动不动地盯着言冰云，它微微俯身，想朝言冰云扑过去。阿云嘎若有所感，睁开眼睛呵斥一声。

苍狼吓得耳朵一缩，尾巴也不由自主地夹紧，紧接着竟委屈地咕哝起来。巨兽焦躁地原地转了两圈，喉咙间滚过一阵闷雷似的呼噜，随即小心翼翼地靠近言冰云。它闭紧嘴巴，藏起满口獠牙，侧头拱了拱言冰云的侧腰，眼睛湿漉漉的，看着有些可怜巴巴。

言冰云伸手去揉巨狼的脑袋，油光水滑的狼毫摸上去有些扎手。大家伙乖巧地趴着，任由言冰云搓圆捏扁。

“想它啦？嗯？”言冰云揶揄道。他抚摸着苍狼的颈侧，发出愉悦的笑声。苍狼闻言昂起头，期待地看着言冰云。白鹿也从阿云嘎身边走过来，垂着长长的睫毛，温柔地望向少年。

言冰云一歪脑袋，小黑狗从身侧钻出来，笨拙地爬进爹爹盘起的腿间。他双手举起小狗，在两头巨兽眼巴巴的注视下亲了亲小家伙的鼻尖。

“哈哈哈...”言冰云忍俊不禁，终于把小黑狗放在了草地上。“行啦，去玩吧。”他拍拍小狗滚圆的屁股，语气近乎溺爱。

小黑狗原地打了个滚，迈着小短腿跌跌撞撞地往阿云嘎那边跑。

阿云嘎抱起小东西，挠挠它的下巴：“米糕，米糕。”他喊了两声小狗的名字，米糕回以欢快的汪汪声。

“看好孛儿帖赤那，不许它欺负米糕，记住了么？”阿云嘎把小黑狗放到苍狼颈背那处微微凹下去的柔软皮毛里，对白鹿叮嘱道。

白鹿眨眨眼睛，往前轻快地跃去。苍狼背着小狗，摇摇晃晃地跟在后面。

和孛儿帖赤那比起来，米糕简直小得可怜，要是仔细计较起来，怕是还没有巨狼的一只爪子大。可它偏生胆大，竟然还往前爬了两步，神气抖擞地趴在苍狼的脑袋上，小尾巴甩来甩去。

白鹿在前方跳跃，虬枝般的巨大鹿角发出皎洁的光，亮影迤逦，点点光华随风纷飞，似星河，似细雪，似萤火。

米糕兴奋极了，一边叫着一边跳跃起来。

孛儿帖赤那连忙趴下身子，生怕小东西没站稳跌落下去。米糕踩着它的脊背，巡山一般地从头跑到尾。苍狼的身躯如此巨大，仿佛宽广的草原，让小小的生灵恣意驰骋。米糕抖动身子，在孛儿帖赤那厚实浓密的毛发中拱来拱去，然后猛地一蹬，就势滚进了草丛之中。

茂密的草叶轻轻晃动，白鹿俯身去寻，用前额顶着米糕的身子，把它从草从里推了出来。

在草地里滚来滚去的米糕早就成了一只小脏狗，乌黑油亮的卷毛间尽是杂草碎屑，甚至还嵌着些细小的泥块。可是它玩性不减，还在撒欢儿似地围着孛儿帖赤那转圈。苍狼抬起毛绒绒的大尾巴逗弄小黑狗，惹得小家伙欢叫起来，细细的声音又娇又软，教人心肝儿直颤。

玩得兴起的米糕忽然想起自己爹爹，“汪汪”地想让言冰云也一并来玩。奈何草丛太高，它根本看不到爹爹的身影。

驻足站立的白鹿望着远处那两个交叠在一起的身影，又低头看看米糕期待的大眼睛，忍不住喷了个响鼻。

苍狼会意，抬步朝河边走去。米糕茫然地“呜？”了一声，紧接着就被白鹿俯身咬住了颈后软皮，它只能乖乖缩着四只爪子，卷起小短尾巴，被神气活现的牡鹿叼向更远的地方。

言冰云仰面躺在柔软的干草之间，天上的流云投映下水波似的阴影。

阿云嘎单肘撑在他上方，着迷地用手指描摹身下人眉眼。

“云哥儿怎么这般好看。”他俯身亲吻言冰云的唇角，大手从言冰云的后颈一路爱抚到腰间。

言冰云毫不羞涩地揽住阿云嘎宽阔的脊背，手指贴着袍子上的团花不住磨蹭。

他衣襟半散，露出一截漂亮的颈子，细嫩的皮肤因为动情而微微泛红。

阿云嘎吻得很深，他咬着那柔软的嘴唇，将舌头伸进言冰云嘴里。

会说蒙语的舌头可灵巧得很，像尾小蛇一般，狡猾地在言冰云的唇齿间徘徊，勾出甜蜜的津液。

言冰云难耐地扭动腰肢，自己想要探手纾解，却被阿云嘎一把抓住手腕，按在了耳朵旁边。

“忍着。”阿云嘎含笑拧了一把言冰云的屁股，将脸埋进他的颈窝，沉醉地叹息。

坤泽甜美的味道弥漫开来，仿佛一坛陈年的果酒摔落在地，扑鼻芬芳氤氲四散；又像缀在枝头上的桃儿李儿，被熏熏夏风吹破了皮，蜜汁颤巍巍地渗出来，闪着琥珀似的光，引得蝶儿蜂儿竞相采撷。若是细细嗅闻，还会发现这香气当中混杂了一股甜甜的乳香，甘醇柔润——大约由于言冰云这贪嘴的小狐狸，最爱吃的便是各色奶食。

言冰云狡黠地眨眼，抬起膝盖顶上阿云嘎的胯间：“精神得很啊。”

阿云嘎“嘶”了一声，忍不住一口咬上他的锁骨，笑骂道：“给我规矩点儿，不然马上办了你。”

言冰云继续蹭他，让那鼓囊囊的一包变得越发硬热。

“达尔罕...”他品味似地念出这个称呼，眯起的眼睛里闪过挑衅的光。“神圣不可侵犯？”他挣开阿云嘎的钳制，隔着裤子爱抚他尺寸傲人的阳具，声音里带着骄纵。“可我偏要...破这个戒。”

言冰云贴着阿云嘎的耳朵，用气声道：“哥哥也摸摸我罢，难受坏了。”

“小东西。”阿云嘎的声音又沉又哑，带着危险的味道。“怎么这么招人呢。”

言冰云直接无视了他眸中狼似的利光，勾着阿云嘎的脖子，语气软糯：“九哥哥，你们这袍子又厚又重，扣襻那么多，腰带更是难解得很，快点帮帮云儿。”

阿云嘎喉咙一紧，直接将言冰云袍子下摆往上一撩，伸手探向他腿间。

言冰云猛地并紧双腿，阿云嘎一把拧上他大腿内侧，似笑非笑地用蒙语道：“腰带难解？那改明儿给你换上坎肩*。”

言冰云听得似懂非懂，但看阿云嘎的表情也知道那不是什么好话。

没待这牙尖嘴利的小家伙反驳，阿云嘎已经一把将他的裤子拽了下来，露出两条又白又细的大腿和半硬的鸡巴。

秋风像是憋着股坏劲儿，故意从言冰云那沁出蜜汁的腿间钻了过去。他猛地打了个寒颤，本能地想曲起膝盖，却被阿云嘎死死压住。

阿云嘎带着薄茧的手心贴着言冰云的腿一路上滑，将他精神奕奕的阳具握在手里，把玩似的撸动。

言冰云呻吟一身，不由得向上挺腰。

“馋了？”阿云嘎低笑一声。

言冰云眸子里都是水，连声音都是湿漉漉的：“馋坏了...九哥哥不帮云儿解渴么？”

阿云嘎觉得浑身的血都要烧起来了，他吮着言冰云的喉结，解开自己的裤带，握着青筋突起的孽根，与言冰云贴在一处。

在不远处吃草的乌兰似有所察，它喷喷鼻息，哒哒地跑下了山坡。

言冰云盯着头顶榆树灰白的叶子，缓缓露出了微笑。

言冰云从散乱的头发间摘出被压断的干草，低头整理衣袍，他余韵未消，喘息犹急，眸中水波更是潋滟。

穿好衣裳后，言冰云顺手拿过酒囊喝了两口，平时喜爱不已的香醇奶酒此时却莫名其妙地尝出一股熟悉的腥膻味道。他脸色骤变，呸呸两声，继而一把将酒囊扔开，兴师问罪的眼神直直刺向阿云嘎。

阿云嘎满脸餍足地靠树坐着，袍子大敞，袒露着健硕胸腹，小腹上隐约可见深色毛发。

“快穿好。”言冰云瞪他一眼。“我要去找米糕了。”

阿云嘎勾起唇角，慢腾腾地抬手拉了下衣襟，却不着急扣。

“云儿怪重的，我举了半天，胳膊酸得很。”阿云嘎漫不经心道。

言冰云闻言不由得夹紧双腿，被舔舐的感觉如此鲜明，甜水儿依旧在往外渗，他总疑心自己下头还没合拢。

言冰云别扭地走过去，一边给阿云嘎系扣子一边骂：“这光天化日的，你倒真好意思。”

“我们这么恩爱，让长生天看见又有何妨？”阿云嘎一挑眉毛，终于拿过腰带自己系上了。

言冰云气鼓鼓地站起来，举目四顾，远远望见河边一黑一白两个身影，便一边喊着“米糕”一边走了过去。

其实他只需闭目凝神，心相自会回到身边。但言冰云向来把米糕当只真正的小狗养着，也懒得费那神思，索性亲自去寻。

孛儿帖赤那被好动的米糕折腾得够呛，打着哈欠蜷成一团，伏在岸边望着河水。言冰云摸摸鼻梁，不知为何竟对苍狼那懒洋洋的模样感到一丝心虚。

米糕从芦苇丛中钻了出来，兴奋地摇着尾巴朝言冰云直冲过来。白鹿慢悠悠地跟在后面，姿态优雅。

“臭宝，又玩得那么脏。”言冰云将小黑狗搂在臂弯里，对着它湿漉漉脏兮兮的一身卷毛皱起眉头。

米糕嘴巴一松，一块黄澄澄的东西落在了言冰云的袍子上，它抖抖耳朵，欢快地汪汪直叫。

“这什么...”言冰云猛地睁大眼睛，不可置信地捏起那块鸡卵大小的马蹄金，失声道。“你找到的？”

米糕呼哧呼哧地点头。

“河边石头里刨的？”言冰云抓着小狗举到面前。

米糕猛甩尾巴。

“怎么了？”阿云嘎这才跟了过来。

言冰云嘴巴微张，将手里那块金矿举起来给阿云嘎看：“米糕出息了，挖到块金子...”

阿云嘎接过来打量一下，掀起袍角把金子擦干净，递回给言冰云，调侃道：“孩子孝敬你的，还不快点拿好。”

“这这这...”言冰云眼睛发亮，语气却有点慌。“能拿么？”

阿云嘎点点头：“放心罢，这河的源头是不儿罕山，应该是顺着河水一路冲下来的。”

“那这算是你们圣主赐予的礼物咯？”言冰云莞尔。

阿云嘎也笑起来：“不止呢，知道这条河的名字么？”

言冰云不明所以：“叫什么？”

“这是怯绿连河。当年孛儿帖王后的大斡尔朵*便是在怯绿连河上游。”阿云嘎顺着河水望向远方，温声道。“所以啊，这是成吉思汗和孛儿帖王后共同赐予你的礼物，是非比寻常的祝福。”

言冰云也知阿云嘎这话半真半假，但心下还是觉得无比熨帖。他起身搂住阿云嘎，笑着晃晃手中金块：“既然你这么说，那我看啊，这是给咱俩的，要一人一半才好呢。”

阿云嘎揽着言冰云的后腰，低头望着他，眼中满是情意：“那我打对小金锁，栓你一辈子，好不好？”

言冰云心下一颤，轻轻“嗯”了声，在阿云嘎温柔的目光中靠了过去。

年糕不明所以地绕着两人转圈，却被豁埃马勒阑又一次叼起后颈皮，轻轻放到了孛儿帖赤那身边。

***

晨光熹微，大伊金霍洛前人头攒动，圣火熊熊。

达延汗面朝东南而坐，下首分坐济农、各位王子、诸旗扎萨克及诸部万户。

言冰云沉默地坐在巴尔斯身后。他微垂着脑袋，脸上没什么表情，捏紧的拳头却早就被汗浸得湿滑，胸膛里更是有如擂鼓。

亚门特达手持圣灯与香柏躬身而来，留下一路缭绕的香雾。

阿云嘎自渐明的天光中现身，他腰背笔挺，双手平举，端着一把嵌满宝石的弯刀缓步走来。

达尔扈特军吹响铜钦，以低沉雄浑的声音为圣子开道。

阿云嘎一身素白，头戴金顶白帽，脚蹬黑靴，他垂眉敛目、表情肃穆，神色里有一种近乎献祭的凛然。

格赫庆念诵祷词，阿云嘎双膝跪下。

达延汗抬手道：“达尔罕巴特尔，你愿奉圣主之名，为战神哈日苏勒德献上热血么？”

阿云嘎沉声道：“我之幸事。”说罢拉开衣襟，袒露胸膛。

“浩舒其巴特尔！哈布晓尔嘎庆！”达延汗厉声道。

两名魁梧的亚门特上前，一人举金碗，另一人抽出弯刀，在香柏上熏过后，直指阿云嘎胸膛。

“以其热血，奉献圣主。”舒其巴特尔高声道，将刀尖扎入阿云嘎的胸膛。

阿云嘎岿然不动，胸前伤口鲜血汩汩而出。 哈布晓尔嘎庆 抬着金碗上前，接住流出的热血。

晨曦自密云间的裂缝投射下来，为阿云嘎冷漠坚毅的轮廓镀上一层微光。

“诵歌——”达延汗沉声道。

阿云嘎高抬双手，虔诚地望向长生天，语声悲壮地吟唱起来。

周遭人皆垂下头去，恭敬严肃静默着。

一曲终了，阿云嘎腰下袍摆已被鲜血浸得殷红，他却似浑然不觉。

言冰云看着只觉心如刀绞，恨不得马上站起来带阿云嘎去包扎。

两名昭图和两名彻尔彼高举四柄苏勒德上前，哈布晓尔嘎依次在苏勒德的矛尖处洒上阿云嘎的心头热血。

“礼成——”济农扬声宣布。

阿云嘎闭上眼睛，再次诵念祭文。他步伐果决地站起身来，再次高举弯刀，躬身倒退而去。

更多的亚门特达走上前来，继续大祭其他仪式。*

言冰云焦急不已，想要溜去找阿云嘎。巴尔斯眼疾手快地回身拉住他。

“别动。”巴尔斯轻声道，神情严肃地朝言冰云摇头。

达延汗微微侧头，巴尔斯连忙低下脑袋，警告似地按了按言冰云的膝盖。

言冰云焦急不已，想要溜去找阿云嘎。巴尔斯眼疾手快地回身拉住他。

“别动。”巴尔斯轻声道，神情严肃地朝言冰云摇头。

达延汗微微侧头，巴尔斯连忙低下脑袋，警告似地按了按言冰云的膝盖。

直到分食祭品之时，阿云嘎才再次现身。

他坐到了达尔扈特军的首座，言冰云只能瞧见他的半个侧脸。阿云嘎换了一身紫色华服，面上带着笑意，似乎并无大碍，可那惨白的脸色还是让人揪心。

仆从们将分割好的胙肉端到每个人的案前，白寡寡的煮肉里带着血丝，因为天寒地冻，上头还凝着一层羊油，言冰云光看便觉胃中翻涌。他冷着脸将银盘推开，端起奶茶喝了两口。

“小哲别，你怎的那么娇气？”一把清朗的嗓音横插过来，言冰云循声而望，径直对上一双湛亮的眼睛。

那是个少年，看着年纪比他还小，肤色微黑，模样倒是极为标致。他上下打量着言冰云，挑起唇角笑起来，眉目间带着丝邪气。

言冰云心下正是烦闷，见少年那一副挑衅的样子更是懒得与他纠缠。他面无表情地乜了那人一眼，扭过头去。

“哎哎哎...”少年却不愿善罢甘休，直接探身过来拽了拽言冰云的袖子：“你们汉人这般无礼的么？”

言冰云只得又转过来，冷冷地看着他：“有事？”

“我在那达慕大会上见过你。”少年杵着下巴，笑嘻嘻地说。“你的箭术很了不得啊！蒙着眼睛，一次性射出三箭，就这么咻咻咻——”少年抬起手在半空比划着，神色越发兴奋。“全都中靶。我不知道你名字，便先叫你‘小哲别’了！后来我想去寻你，也没找到。我左打听右打听，才知道你跟着达尔罕去巡游了。”

言冰云回了一个“嗯”。

“我叫哈扎布，是巴尔虎部的诺颜*。”少年拍拍胸膛，很骄傲的模样。“你叫什么啊？”

言冰云看着他，没说话。

哈扎布的目光冷了下去，笑容却更深了：“那你是愿意我叫你小哲别，还是恩格贝，嗯？小言公子。”

“随你。”言冰云像是没听见哈扎布最后那句话似的，漠然转开了视线。

哈扎布也转了回去，他将羊骨从胙肉中抽出，拿起银刀贴在上面慢慢地刮。

“言冰云，我听说你医术了得，对赫依血病更是专精。这病真是奇怪，去年悄无声息地出现在草原，临水处的人患病最多。我们巴尔虎部有一位老萨满，医术了得，救过无数人的性命。可他偏偏对这赫依血症束手无策。你说怪不怪，得病的全是蒙古人，汉人却会治。在你来之前，他们用的药方也是个汉人给的。”哈扎布似笑非笑，眼神专注地盯着那根骨头。“老萨满不甘心，便请神来问。水神告诉他，有十五个黑衣人在水中播撒瘟疫，赫依血病便是它生出的魔鬼。”

言冰云坦然道：“赫依血病虽然罕见，但只要对症下药，也没什么难治的。”

“哦？”哈扎布丢开那根骨头，反手将银刀钉在案上。他凑过来，冷冰冰的眸子深处闪着奇异的光。“我随行的几个侍从患了赫依血病，可怜的很。不知道恩格贝今晚可否抽个空，为他们免除苦痛？”

“当然。”言冰云对上哈扎布的眼睛，轻轻笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.鄂尔多斯地区扎腰带有一定的规矩和讲究，未婚女子扎腰带，并在身后留出穗头，一旦出嫁，便是“布斯贵浑”（蒙语，意为“不扎腰带的人”），代替腰带的是紧身的坎肩，以此来区分未婚姑娘和已婚妇女。  
> 2.斡尔朵：意为宫帐或宫殿，是突厥、蒙古、契丹等游牧民族的皇家住所和后宫管理、继承单位。  
> 3.文中的祭祀仪式多为作者虚构，参考蒙古族哈日苏勒德威猛大祭，并化用《声入人心》希拉草原live现场，相关描写和名词请勿深究。  
> 4.诺颜：领主（蒙语）。


	6. 陆·惊雷

“疼么？”缠好纱布，言冰云抬头看了阿云嘎一眼。

阿云嘎额角被汗湿，脸色倒还不错：“还好，有点蛰。”

言冰云起身收拾药箱，投来冷冷一瞥：“划了那么长一道，伤口还不浅，你倒挺能扛。得亏现在冷，放在平时，像你这么折腾一天伤口不得溃了？”

阿云嘎小心翼翼拉住言冰云袖子一角，赔笑道：“生气啦？”

“我生什么气？”言冰云面无表情。

阿云嘎画蛇添足地解释：“大祭为先，实在抽不出空来处理，我这不是想着包扎上不流血便好了嘛...”说罢讪讪垂下头去。

恰好侍从将煎好的药端了进来，言冰云接过药碗，朝阿云嘎面前一递：“喝了。”

阿云嘎把那黑黢黢的药汁几口喝完，苦得龇牙咧嘴。

言冰云噗嗤一笑，在他对面坐下，伸手帮阿云嘎系好衣襟。“好啦，我真没生气。”他叹气道。“我明白。自小立志，使命所在，又怎能推脱？家国天下，重若千钧...哪怕是自己的一条性命，与之相比，也根本算不得什么。”

“是啊...”阿云嘎沉默片刻，怅然道：“你说的对。”

言冰云侧过脸去，望着铜炉里毕剥作响的炭火出神，昏暗的油灯照在他侧脸上，显得有些心事重重。

“云哥儿？”阿云嘎试探着喊他。

言冰云眨了眨眼睛，慢慢回过神来。他吁了口气，起身道：“时候不早了，你累了一天，好生休息。”

阿云嘎眼疾手快地拉住言冰云，晃晃他的手，轻声道：“外头天寒地冻，何苦顶着寒风回你的帐子，在这儿歇下罢？”

言冰云不置可否。

“好云儿，看在我身负重伤的份上，别走啦。”阿云嘎尝试着撒了个娇。

“哎呀，你这...”言冰云哭笑不得，轻轻挣开了阿云嘎的手。“我睡在你帐子里，像什么话？”他板起脸来，恐吓道：“你也知道你身上有伤啊？半夜我要不小心碰着了，疼得你哭爹喊娘信不信？”

阿云嘎立刻接话：“我不怕疼！”

言冰云抱着手臂，似笑非笑地看他。

阿云嘎只得缩缩脖子，投降般抬起手道：“好好好...我不留了。”他有些委屈地撇嘴，嘀嘀咕咕。“怎么那么凶...”

“嗯？”言冰云挑眉。

阿云嘎轻咳两声：“我是说，明日你过来跟我一起用早饭，好不好？”

“行——”言冰云拖长调子，终于露出点笑意。“奶茶少放盐。”

阿云嘎也笑起来：“知道。”

冬夜的寒风吹得脸颊生疼，帐子里带出来的那点暖意顷刻就散了个彻底。

言冰云搓搓脸颊，呼出一口白气儿，径直进了自己的帐子。

他随意找了个地方坐下，望着帐顶兀自出神。片刻之后，言冰云熄了帐内烛火，又稍坐了会儿，这才悄悄掀开门帘，闪身出了帐子，疾步向巴尔虎部的营地走去。

哈扎布负手立于营帐门口，待言冰云行色匆匆地来到面前，他才低声道：“言公子，你总算来了。”

言冰云不动声色地打量四周，朝哈扎伊微微一揖：“诺颜久等，万望海涵。”

“好说。”哈扎布露出邪气笑容，将门帘一挑，抬手道。“请罢。”

言冰云朝里瞥了一眼，站在原地未动：“病人在何处？”

哈扎布“啧”了一声：“言冰云，你我都知道那只是借口，何必费这功夫做戏？进去坐下，咱们聊聊。”

言冰云冷笑一声，抬步走了进去。帐子里檀香味很重，有些呛人。

“坐罢。”哈扎布懒洋洋地窝在主座里，目光肆无忌惮地在言冰云身上打量，笑意愈深。“我可是有许多话，想同言公子说的。”

“是吗？”言冰云提起唇角。“在你说话之前，不妨先告诉我，你究竟是谁？”

“哦？这话倒是有趣，敢问言公子何出此言？”哈扎布饶有兴味地问道。

“今日我穿着蒙古袍，也未正对于你，可你开口唤我，却直接用的汉话，而且甚为流畅。”言冰云挑眉道。“巴尔虎部在阴山之北，距离中原更是遥远。敢问诺颜的汉话，是同谁学的？而且...仅仅看你模样，听你说话，我绝不会想到你是蒙古人。”

哈扎布大笑起来：“有趣，真是有趣，我似乎有些明白陈萍萍为何会将重任交给你了。”

言冰云面色一凝，眸光直刺哈扎布。

哈扎布拿过旁边的小陶罐，放在言冰云面前，抬手一指。

言冰云不明所以，他掀开盖子，用手轻扇，试探着嗅了一下，随即变了脸色。

“怎么？”哈扎布含笑看他。

言冰云将陶罐推开，眸中已带上杀意：“你怎会有这个药？你...从何得来？”

“啊，这个简单。”哈扎布神色颇无所谓。“既然能根据毒药配出解药，自然也能根据解药再次做出毒药。我看言公子近日病人渐少，想帮帮你呢。”

“你...”言冰云抓着木几一角，冷声道。“你投毒了？”

“尚未。”

言冰云平复呼吸，咬牙道：“你究竟是谁？”

哈扎布将陶罐端在手中把玩，漫不经心道：“费介乃御龙阁主事，若论毒理，他称第二，没人敢称第一。我在御龙阁时日虽短，但也算习得师父几分真传。”

言冰云面色悚然，不可置信道：“御龙阁...难道你也是...”说到这儿，他猛地一顿，警觉地打住话头。

“我是什么？怎的不说了？”哈扎布摩挲着自己的下颌，笑的意味深长。“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。想利用蒙古，让齐国腹背受敌，这算盘倒是打得好啊！提前一年多派影子来下毒，你再顺水推舟，救人苦痛...蒙古上下，自然对你感恩戴德。监察院能谋划到这一步，着实叫我惊叹。话说...陈萍萍居然派你孤身深入...他也不怕蒙古人察觉真相，乱刀将你砍死？”

言冰云面无表情地看着哈扎布，依旧不开口。

“若不是万不得已，你们绝不可能兵行险招。”哈扎布似笑非笑地凑到言冰云面前，危险地眯起眼睛。“你在齐国三年，布下多少天罗地网？那群老头子，居然舍得丢开齐国的一盘大棋，让你只身到蒙古来。我猜，定是探听到了什么惊天秘密，监察院才会做下这个决定罢？”说到这儿，他抬手拍了几下：“不错，不错！总之，小言公子胆识过人，果真了得。”

“说这么一通，你的目的是什么？”言冰云单刀直入。

哈扎布笑嘻嘻地看他：“就是你啊。”

言冰云拧着眉头：“什么意思？”

“言公子，你自己什么模样，心里不清楚么？何必还有问我什么意思？我能有什么意思？”哈扎布眼中透出野兽般的神色。“言冰云，反正你的目的就是讨好蒙古，跟了我不是一样？我巴尔虎部兵强马壮，实力不容小觑。”

言冰云轻蔑一笑，扬手掀了两人之间的小几，随即抽出腰间匕首，直指哈扎布喉间。

哈扎布没有躲闪，任由言冰云拔刀相向。

“你究竟是谁！”言冰云第三次问出了这个问题。

哈扎布无奈笑道：“我是巴尔虎部诺颜，哈扎布。这话是真的...”

言冰云又将匕首往前一逼。

“好好好...”哈扎布面露烦躁，投降道。“我还有另一个身份，只是说来话长...”

言冰云将信将疑，刀尖依旧稳稳地抵在哈扎布喉前。

哈扎布伸手将匕首推开几寸，长叹一声，道：“我娘是汉人。你说我样貌不似蒙古人，自然是因为我长得像娘。她是庆国一位商人的女儿，家中生意做的很大，甚至在齐国都有分号。娘是长女，性子要强，早早地接手了不少生意。那一年，她北上前往齐国，在那里遇见了我的阿布......其间种种不再赘述，总之，两人情投意合、私定终身。”说到这里，哈扎布面露怀念，忍不住微笑起来。

言冰云终于收回匕首，沉声道：“我对你的身世不感兴趣。你如何进入御龙阁的？”

“呵...别急，很快就要说到了。”哈扎布冷笑一声。“外公得知此事自然暴怒，然而木已成舟，我娘珠胎暗结，外公便打算让阿布入赘——他没有儿子，只有三个女儿。阿布只得坦陈自己的身份，想让娘跟他回巴尔虎去...我娘没有答应。我出生后不久，阿布便离开了。他在走之前同娘说，他一定会回来接我们娘俩，但从此杳无音信。后来...庆帝选秀，我的二姨做了宫妃。二姨肚子争气，一时风光无限，娘家便也跟着鸡犬升天了。”哈扎布嘲讽道。“我六岁通爻，二姨只随口那么一提，我便进了御龙阁。”

言冰云片刻之间已将庆帝的后宫过了一遍，却摸不准哈扎布的二姨究竟是哪位娘娘。

哈扎布自顾自说了下去：“我在御龙阁七年有余，学了不少东西。我十四岁生辰前，阿布终于回来了。他当时已是巴尔虎部的新诺颜，无人再敢反驳他的决定，于是他前往齐国，找了他之前的一位......朋友，想让他帮忙。那时齐、庆之间摩擦不断，想要去京都，简直困难重重。在那位齐国人的帮助下，阿布顺利见到了娘，却不知这一举动已然埋下祸端...”

夜已深了，哈扎布又轻又缓的说话声如同催眠，言冰云忽觉有些困倦，他强撑着睁大眼睛，暗暗掐了自己一把。

“后宫争斗不休，早就有人盯上了我们家。很快，有人向庆帝告密，说外公私通外敌。”说到这儿，哈扎布拿起酒囊喝了几口，沉默下来。

言冰云忽觉身子发软，他心下一凛，提气强撑着站起身来，冷声道：“时候不早了，明日再来同诺颜相叙罢。”

哈扎布撑着脑袋，似笑非笑看他：“言公子，你急什么？我很快便要说到关键了。”说着伸手就要去拉言冰云。

“不必了。”言冰云猛地退后，脚下一阵踉跄。

哈扎布欺身上来，扣住言冰云的腰肢，言冰云反手便要去拔刀，可哈扎布先他一步，眼疾手快地打掉了已然出鞘的匕首。

“啧...泼辣得很。”哈扎布狎昵地摸了一把言冰云的脸蛋，将人揽进怀中。他有些着迷地看着言冰云，伸手描摹他的眉眼，感叹道。“真漂亮...许多年未见，你怎么出落的...跟个天仙儿似的。御龙阁、伏虎院一墙之隔。我在御龙阁的时候，便时常站在最高的藏书楼上看你练功。你穿一件白色的袍子，松松垮垮露出一截漂亮的颈子，腰带扎得那样紧...身段风流。你和师兄弟们比试，每每获胜，那骄傲的小模样...那双顾盼生姿的眼睛，可真是，渴死我了。”

言冰云已经浑身瘫软，只得对他怒目而视。

哈扎布怀念道：“我本想，待到我们都出师了，便找个机会，与你多亲近亲近。谁知道，全被太后那个老不死的毁了。”

电光火石之间，言冰云便明白过来哈扎布那位“二姨”究竟是何人了，他喘息着，努力吐出了三个字：“宁贵人？”

“哈...果然机敏过人。”哈扎布爱怜地为言冰云抹平鬓角乱发，眼神越发疯狂。“宁家被抄家，外公急怒攻心、吐血而亡，阿布被围剿，身负重伤，差点丧命！我娘为了保护我，被庆军乱刀砍死！最后是小姨护着我，一路逃出了京都。”

言冰云神志已不太清醒，他却还未想明白，自己究竟是何时中了哈扎布的招。

哈扎布像是知道了他心中所想，得意道：“我早说了，我师从费介，是用毒的好手。那小陶罐里，除了血毒，我还添了几味药，你只需闻上一闻，再加上我早早熏上的离魂散，自然...功力全失，任人摆布。我说那么多废话，就是等你毒发呢。”

言冰云呼吸沉重，眼皮已半阖了下来。

“对了。”哈扎布亲昵地蹭着他的脸侧，带着顽劣笑意，轻声道。“我的汉人名字，叫做...宁缺。”

***

“云哥儿？”阿云嘎掀开门帘，试探着喊了一声。

帐子里冷冰冰的，没有一丝人气儿。阿云嘎心里猛地一沉，不知为何有了些不好的感觉。

乌兰还拴在旁边，正在安静地吃草。阿云嘎吁了口气，摸摸乌兰光滑的马鬃，阿云嘎盯着帐外的仆从问：“恩格贝人呢？”

侍女被阿云嘎的严肃模样吓得脸色发白，颤声道：“昨晚恩格贝回来之后，早早便熄了灯，料想是歇下了...今日也未曾见他离开。”

阿云嘎点点头，挥手让她退下，他深吸一口气，心想言冰云可能去了那几个汉人伙计处，心念稍定，前去寻人。

谁知时至正午，阿云嘎几乎将王庭都翻了一遍，却还是未见言冰云的踪影。

他心急如焚，却又毫无办法，站在自己帐前不住踱步。

“敖特根，出什么事了？”巴尔斯疾步而来，扬声道——他听说阿云嘎一早上都在寻人，脸色差得像要杀人，便急匆匆地赶来了。

阿云嘎的领口被汗水浸得微湿，看上去心烦意乱：“阿哈，冰云不见了，我找了一上午，根本没见人影。”

巴尔斯蹙起眉头，面色变得有些奇怪。

“怎么？阿哈见过他？”阿云嘎连忙追问。

“不是...”巴尔斯摆摆手，朝身后人询问。“巴尔虎部呢？”

侍从答道：“今日一早便拔营离开了。”

“巴尔虎？关他们什么事？”阿云嘎疑惑道。

巴尔斯沉吟片刻，斟酌着开口：“昨日大祭，我见哈扎布和恩格贝聊了几句。我汉话不好，听着好像是...哈扎布让恩格贝去看赫依血病。”

“哈扎布...”阿云嘎神色阴鹜，单手搭上腰间弯刀，眸中杀意骤现。

巴尔斯暗道一声不好，连忙劝道：“你别冲动，哪怕真是跟着巴尔虎部走了，或许也只是事急从权，没来得及同你打招呼。”

“他不会的。”阿云嘎摇摇头，转身往帐子里去。

巴尔斯连忙跟上去，见阿云嘎取下箭筒、换上牛皮马靴，瞬间急了：“你做什么？你别胡来！”

阿云嘎披上一件厚重的斗篷，唇边露出冰冷笑意：“巴尔虎部走的也太急了，是我们招待不周。我心中过意不去，追去给哈扎布诺颜赔个不是。”

巴尔斯气急败坏，抓着阿云嘎出了帐子，指着阴沉的天际，斥道：“你找死么？睁开眼好好看看，要下暴风雪了！”

“放心罢，阿哈。”阿云嘎抱了巴尔斯一下，翻身上马。

苍狼跃出，径直奔向巴尔虎部拔营后的那片草地。

阿云嘎驱马跟上，沉声道：“找到了么？”

苍狼一声长嗥，龇出凶恶獠牙，箭一般飞驰而去。

阿云嘎望向天边滚滚而来的铅色浓云，抓紧了手中缰绳。“别怕...我来找你了。”他垂眸微微一笑，扬起马鞭，跟在苍狼背后，冲出了王庭。

***

“诺颜，看样子要下雹子。”赶车人看了眼天色，有些担心地朝车里人禀告。“咱们趁早扎营罢？”

宁缺歇倚在靠枕上，目光一直未从沉睡的言冰云脸上移开。他闻言微微蹙起眉头，掀开帘子往外瞥了一眼，见赶车人说的属实，也只得吩咐道：“停下，找个背风的地方，就地扎营。”

宁缺帮言冰云掖好被角，不由自主露出阴沉笑意。

“陈萍萍最得意的徒弟，监察院的希望...庆国在你身上耗了多少心血......可是那又如何呢？再漂亮的白鹤，遇上狡猾的猎人，也只能被打折翅膀，关进囚笼。”他喃喃着，也不知是在自言自语，还是说给言冰云听。

言冰云面色安恬，毫无反应。

“真乖...”宁缺忍不住又去摸言冰云的脸，他动作很轻，像对待一件易碎的瓷器般小心翼翼。“你看，睡着了多好，比醒着的时候还要好看。”他俯下身去，像是想亲吻言冰云，但最终只是轻嗅言冰云的鬓发，叹息道。“没事，不急在这一刻。等到咱们成了亲，等到庆国最骄傲的小老虎给我下了一窝崽子...我再把这个好消息告诉陈萍萍。”

巴尔虎人在背风的缓坡下扎营。他们扎了三顶毡包，然后将勒勒车环成半圆，抵挡吹来的风雪。马匹在毡包间的空地处挤作一堆，咴咴地叫着，鼻孔里不住喷出白气。

天已经暗了，厚重的云层压得很低，好似一张青牛皮盖了下来。风声仿佛恶鬼咆哮，把草地间的积雪卷上半空，刁钻的寒气直往骨头缝里钻。

小毡包里的火烧的很旺，宁缺坐了一会儿，便起身往其他人的帐子里去了——对着一个毫无反应的人喃喃自语，终归有些挫败。

言冰云在一片寂静中慢慢睁开眼睛，他盯着陌生的帐顶，一动不动地躺着。

一小团黑色的毛球从狐裘被间钻了出来。言冰云轻轻摸着它的耳朵，无声地动了动嘴巴。

米糕跳下矮塌，直接穿过簌簌作响的围毡，消失了。

言冰云坐起身来，低头打量自己。也许是因为天气寒冷，宁缺未动他身上的衣服，甚至连靴子都还好端端穿在脚上——只是革带上的匕首和手弩都不见了。

短短一刻间，米糕已蹑手蹑脚地从门缝间挤了回来，口中叼着一把短刀，不住朝言冰云摇尾巴。

言冰云拔出刀打量了一下，赞赏似的摸摸米糕的脑袋：“干得好！”

外头风雪肆虐，言冰云略一思忖，取下榻上狐裘盖毯，在当中划开一刀，套在身上，再从哈那*上取下一根带子在腰间捆紧。

这个时候，他并不愿与人多势众的巴尔虎部起任何冲突，只想趁着风雪尽快离开。

若宁缺所说一切属实，那便要提醒庆国提防了...

言冰云握着短刀，准备离开毡包。

谁知就在这时，一名巴尔虎人端着热羊奶推门而入，差点与言冰云撞了个满怀。

言冰云再顾不得其他，挥刀便向那人扑去。

巴尔虎人大喊一声，将银碗朝言冰云砸来。

言冰云闪身躲过，刀刃直取那人喉间，在巴尔虎人抽刀格挡之前，闪电般划破了他的喉咙。

鲜血喷射而出，高大身躯朝一旁倒去，哐当一声巨响，将一把椅子砸得稀烂。

言冰云抽出那人的弯刀，双手各执一刃。

他踹门而去，直奔马群。

狂风夹杂着暴雪扑面而来，言冰云猝不及防呛进半口冷风，几乎窒息。

察觉异样的宁缺带着几个高大的巴尔虎人从另一顶毡包里快步而出。

言冰云一刀斩断马绳，回身格挡。

宁缺首当其冲地举刀直逼而来，言冰云却不与他冲突，而是灵巧地旋了半圈，直接将短刀插进后头那个巴尔虎人的肚子。言冰云随即疾退，小臂绷紧，手腕直立，将弯刀挡在面前，硬生生接住了宁缺横劈来那一式。

宁缺手腕被震得发麻，不由得退后两步。他眯起眼睛，露出猖狂笑意：“言冰云，你果然了得！是我轻敌了。”

言冰云嗤笑一声，当机立断地挥刀斩向右侧扑来那人，伴随着一声惨叫，鲜血在洁白的雪地上绽开。

言冰云警觉倒退，走到马前。

“你别妄想离开！”宁缺疯狂大喊，从一旁接过铁弩，直指言冰云。“哪怕你上了马，不出五步便会被我击落。你何苦拿自己性命冒险？”

就在此时，天空忽然划过刺目电光，震耳欲聋的雷声如同千军万马自云中滚过。

那些巴尔虎人面色一变，窃窃私语起来。

言冰云趁机翻身上马，宁缺眼中闪过一丝狠戾，毫不犹豫地射出一箭。

雷声更响，大地都几乎抖动起来，闪电一瞬间照亮了昏暗的草原。

白鹿自斜方跃出，巨大的鹿角直接撞飞了数个巴尔虎大汉。

“阿云嘎？”言冰云不可置信地高喊道。

一道雷鸣闪电般的影子撕裂白茫茫的雪雾，出现在了言冰云眼前。

苍色巨狼张开獠牙，以雷霆万钧之势直扑而来。

宁缺回头一望，发出愤怒嘶吼。他跪倒在地，眼中弥漫着骇人血光。

伴随着尖利长啁，半空中现出一只硕大黑鹏，它张开遮天蔽日的双翼，弯钩般的利爪朝苍狼抓去。

苍狼翻身躲闪，长嚎一声，朝空中腾跃而去。

雷鸣声越发密集，四周亮如白昼，仿佛一把钢针直刺太阳穴，言冰云痛苦地弯下身去，伏在马背上。

阿云嘎挥着长刀，一路砍得血肉纷飞。

“云儿！”终于来到言冰云面前，他擦去脸上血水，颤抖的手慢慢覆上言冰云佝偻的背脊。“你受伤了？”

识海内洪波滔天，水面沸腾般地不住翻滚。言冰云头痛欲裂。

黑色的小狗如同一只残破的玩偶，自虚空跌向草地。它摇摇晃晃地站起来，一片茫然的瞳仁中只有远处肆虐的电光。

“米糕，不要！”言冰云嘶声大喊，眼睁睁地看着小狗扑向缠斗的大鹏与苍狼。

闪电如同离弦之箭，带着惊雷朝地面直射而来。利箭插入米糕背脊，迸裂出刺目的火光，雷声轰然炸响。烈火瞬间包裹了小狗黑色的皮毛，张牙舞爪地吞噬了那具小小的身体。

言冰云的视线一片模糊。

下一刻，怒吼声仿佛神罚降世，震动整个大地。火光如同花苞闭合一般向内疾速收拢，化为一个小小光点。紧接着，那光点再次炸开，无数火星散入漫天大雪之中。

异兽踏雪而来，额顶钝角，遍体鳞纹，颔下有髯，云雾拥护其身......竟是一只黑麒麟！

言冰云颤抖着跌下马来，不可置信地喊了一声——“米糕？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 哈那：蒙古包的格状围墙。


	7. 柒·卓拉

黑麒麟怒目圆瞪，仰天咆哮，周遭狂风骤停，簌簌而下的雪粒悬停半空，好似瞬间凝结。

四下静默，宁缺觑准时机，毫不犹豫地扣动弩机。飞矢疾射而去，直取黑麒麟头颅。

异兽周身散发出无形威压，它再次张口，吼声撼天震地，声浪似怒涛席卷而来，势不可当。呼啸寒风拔地而起，激起数丈雪尘。宁缺射来那箭如同被一只巨手攫住，箭头瞬间变形，箭杆随即崩解。

言冰云识海激荡，只觉胸中一窒，喉间血腥气涌动，浑身气力似乎被席卷一空，整个人摇摇欲坠。

阿云嘎站着言冰云身后半步，见状连忙用肩膀撑住了他虚浮的脚步。

“米糕，回来！”阿云嘎担心地看了看言冰云惨白的脸，沉声喝道。

黑麒麟不甘心地喷着鼻息，前蹄在雪地上刨动数下，喉咙间滚过压抑的咆哮，却还是依言退回到了言冰云身边。

言冰云抚过黑麒麟覆着鳞甲的背脊，露出虚弱的微笑。“真厉害啊，小家伙。”他半闭着眼睛，靠着麒麟亲昵地蹭了蹭，仿佛这只威势骇人的异兽仍旧是他的小小爱宠。米糕温驯地伏踞而下，用前额轻顶言冰云，大眼睛里满是温柔。

阿云嘎紧绷的身体终于放松了几分，他将斗篷解下，披在言冰云肩上，轻声道：“等我一会儿。”

说罢他将插在地面上的弯刀拔起，上前两步，朝宁缺扬声道：“哈扎布，你堂堂一部诺颜，竟做出这种下三滥的勾当，巴尔虎代巴特尔*都会因此蒙羞！你在圣祭之后劫走我的爱侣，不仅是对我的侮辱，更是对王庭的蔑视...想好要付出何种代价了么？”

“你的？”宁缺嗤笑一声，把指节捏得咔咔作响。“草原上的规矩向来是胜者为王，达尔罕应该比我还要清楚，不是么？”

“没错。”阿云嘎的眼神冷了下来，他轮廓本就深邃，此刻面色阴沉下来，气质便越显冷肃，透出一股孤狼般的狠绝。“既然如此，我便领教一下你的好手段。”

那厢宁缺的心相尤在与苍狼缠斗，但由于白鹿加入战局，黑鹏已然隐隐显出颓势。

阿云嘎持刀横立，大喝一声：“回——”

苍狼动作一滞，下一刻便与白鹿一起消失在了雪风之中。

宁缺抽出两把短刃，在空中挽了个剑花。他挑起唇角，似笑非笑：“九王子未免太看不起我。”说罢在地面轻轻一跺，黑鹏尖啸，回归识海。

“来罢。”宁缺膝盖微曲，倾身前踞，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着阿云嘎，蓄势待发。

阿云嘎足尖轻点，朝宁缺迎面冲去，他立起刀刃，精钢弯刀划破呼啸寒风，带着雷霆万钧之势，径直劈向宁缺额顶。

宁缺半步未退，双手交叠在额前，直接以腕上玄铁护腕格挡。两者相击处几乎溅出火花，铮铮利响震得人耳中嗡鸣。

阿云嘎一击未中，索性借腾跃之势踹向宁缺，宁缺侧身躲闪，却终究差了些许，膝盖处一阵剧痛，趔趄倒地。他就势一滚，当即一个鲤鱼打挺纵身而起，二话不说，主动向阿云嘎攻来。

宁缺使双刃，两手交替挥剑，当当当地劈在阿云嘎的长刀之上。阿云嘎却只守不攻，舞动长刀左右格挡，将宁缺的凶悍力道逐一化解，脚下如磐石般岿然不动。

宁缺见状心下一喜，自认为阿云嘎无力还击，挥剑之力更甚几分。然而他手中短剑刚劲太过，柔韧不足，在几番劈砍之下竟然崩开了一道不小的缺口，恰好咬住了阿云嘎的刀锋。

电光火石之间，阿云嘎蓄力于臂，拧腕一别，那短剑便打着转飞了出去。他大喝一声，提刀横斩，眼看便要从腰间将宁缺斩成两半。

“诺颜！”一个巴尔虎人大吼着冲了过来，阿云嘎侧身一拳挥出，嘭地一声把那人打得口吐鲜血。

宁缺侥幸逃脱，惊慌之下杀意更甚。他啐了一口，面上浮起阴沉笑意，继而扬手一撒，十数枚银镖激射而出，朝阿云嘎兜头打来。

阿云嘎虽然躲闪及时，奈何飞镖数众，脸上手上仍被划了数道血口。

宁缺扬声大笑，手中兵刃已换为长刀，正欲再次朝阿云嘎袭来。

就在此时，呼呼破空之声骤然响起，一条钢鞭从后卷上，在宁缺脖子上环绕数圈，继而勒紧，好似利齿咬进血肉。

“云哥儿？”阿云嘎失声惊呼。

言冰云不知何时绕到了宁缺后方。他骑在黑麒麟背上，手中握着长鞭，居高临下地望着宁缺。

宁缺跪倒在地，双手在钢鞭四周徒劳地抓挠，喉间发出“嗬嗬”响声，鲜血从伤处缓缓渗出。他竭力仰起头来，在对上言冰云波澜不兴的双眸时忽然疯狂大笑起来，嘶声吼道：“阿云嘎，看到了么！言冰云从来不是任人宰割的羔羊，而是择人而噬的毒蛇！你以为他对你倾心，却不知他是另有目的！你连他真正的来头都不清楚...九王子，达尔罕，未来的草原之主！你不如直接问问言冰云，他接近你究竟为了什么？”

阿云嘎蹲下身来，将血迹斑驳的弯刀在宁缺袍子上擦拭干净，在他不可置信的眼神中缓缓道：“那也只是我和他之间的事。”

言冰云轻笑起来，仿佛被这番话取悦了。他扬手拽紧钢鞭，在宁缺的惨叫声里轻轻吐出三个字：“儿子，走。”

***

明月高悬，群山连绵，草原千里一片茫茫。银沙似的白雪如同一面镜子，映照出清冷琼光。

黑色骏马在月下缓步而行，马背上是两个互相依偎的影子。

无垠雪原陷入深眠，周围没有一点声音，唯闻马蹄踏雪的沙沙轻响。

“我们现在去哪儿？”言冰云困倦地倚在阿云嘎怀中，轻声问道。

阿云嘎手执缰绳，将言冰云笼在怀中，笑着亲了亲他的耳朵尖：“你说呢？听你的。”

远方的天际线上泛着渺茫的微光，黑沉沉的山影好似蛰伏的巨兽。

言冰云也笑了起来，他抬手一指，随口道：“那边罢。”

“哦？南方？”阿云嘎压着嗓子，似是漫不经心地问。“云儿想家了？”

言冰云摇头笑道：“四下白茫茫一片，我哪里辨得出方向，随手一指罢了。”

阿云嘎点头道：“以后若有机会，我随你回家乡瞧瞧，好么？”

言冰云的睫毛微微颤了颤，他低头看着雪地，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“越发冷了。”阿云嘎呼出一口白气，收起面上的轻松神色。他踩实脚镫，双腿夹紧，催马向前。“咱们得快些。”

言冰云不解：“这里离王庭似乎还很远。”

“不回王庭。”阿云嘎安慰般地轻拍他的手背，眼睛一转，笑道。“带你去个好地方。”

不远处雪尘轻扬，凝成白鹿身影。它静立在月下，周身散发着皎洁幽光，几乎与雪原融为一体。待阿云嘎驱马近前，白鹿便轻蹬四足，矫健地向前跃去，仿佛在为两人引路。月华如水，白鹿的巨大杈角宛如珊瑚，于清浅海波中不住摇曳，溯溯流光，耿耿如昼。

言冰云若有所思，开口问道：“对了，今日的雷电是怎么回事？”

“苍狼白鹿之力。”阿云嘎解释道，“我出生那夜，天降暴雨，雷电不息。父汗给我取名阿云嘎，意为雷鸣闪电。待我通爻之时，大萨满给出了一段卜辞——‘苍狼既出，白鹿降世，声震山川，势崩雷电。’苍狼白鹿之力伴我而生，通爻后随心相显现。苍狼司昼，其声如雷；白鹿守夜，其势如电。在八白宫的许多年里，我除了练习如何驾驭心相，还得学会掌控这种力量。”阿云嘎顿了片刻，话锋一转。“对了，米糕...我倒没有想到，米糕竟然不是一只小狗...苍狼白鹿之力非同寻常，被那雷电击中，非但毫发无损，反而威力大增，倒着实让人惊奇。”

“当时那一幕，我现在回想起来还是心有余悸。”言冰云倒未显露多少欣喜，他望着夜色沉浓的苍穹，轻轻叹了口气。“在我小的时候，有过这样的想法——米糕若不是小狗便好了，虎豹鹰蛇...哪怕是只细犬呢，好歹威风一点。现在想起来，真是愚蠢。陪我度过了许多年的米糕...我的小狗...再也回不来了。”

阿云嘎的声音很温柔：“只是个头变了而已，就像孩子长大。米糕仍旧是米糕，它依旧记得你、依赖你，保护你。”

“说的也是。”言冰云失笑。“可惜以后不能将它抱在怀里了。”

阿云嘎忍不住调侃起来：“要论谁最意外，怕是得数孛儿帖赤那...这家伙以后倒是欺负不了米糕了。”

言冰云低头闷笑道：“玩闹而已，哪能当真。”

阿云嘎爽朗地笑了几声，忽然抬手朝前一指：“我们到了。”

遥遥望去，却见地平线上突兀地立着一道影子。若是在平日的夜里，大约不易察觉。但如今皑雪映月，天地间便有了光亮。

那黑影原是一座小山，顶部平平，两侧略陡，像只倒扣过来的酒碗。待走得近了，言冰云才发现山间亮着星星点点的灯火，虽然有些昏昧，却在一片肃杀的银白间透出轻柔的暖意。

言冰云不由诧异：“这是...佛窟？”

“阿尔寨阿贵*，我在这里出生。”

沿着阿尔寨山南坡的小径一路向上，很快便来到石窟近前。

“山顶上有寺庙，只是这个时辰定然已落了锁，我们只能先对付一下。”阿云嘎安抚般地朝言冰云微微一笑，拉着他的手从正中那扇石门走了进去。

窟内开阔，洞中四周绘着精美壁画，正前的石壁上雕有一尊巨大的佛像。黄铜架子上的酥油灯兀自燃着，火光微弱，仿佛许多昏昏欲睡的眼睛。

一位头发花白的老妇在角落的蒲团上打坐，手里握着一串念珠。听见脚步声，她慢慢睁开眼睛，望着阿云嘎，疑惑道：“阿云嘎，你怎么会在这样的深夜到阿尔寨来？”

阿云嘎双手合十，恭敬地朝老妇行礼：“格日乐阿妈，出了一些意外，我来不及回到王庭，想在这里休息一夜。”

老妇并未多问什么，慈祥的眼神在言冰云身上转了一圈，笑道：“快去罢，你看上去很累。”

沿着幽深走道一路向上，两人来到了一间两丈见方的石洞。洞里有个小小的佛龛，上面供着灯，勉强照亮了不大的空间。

言冰云好奇地四下打量，阿云嘎则走到石床旁，轻车熟路地从角落的柜子中拿出被衾等物。

“过来罢，”阿云嘎整理好床铺，招呼道。“休息一会儿。”

言冰云打了个哈欠，顺手将那件怪模怪样的狐皮罩衣脱下来铺在褥子上，紧接着朝石床里头一滚，舒服地叹了口气。他拍拍身侧，朝阿云嘎道：“快过来，困死了。”

阿云嘎微微一笑，在外侧躺下，拉过被子盖住两人。他仰面躺着，跟言冰云隔出了几寸距离。

“这么窄一张床，也不怕掉下去。”言冰云主动伸手将阿云嘎拽了过来，随即窝进他的怀里，嘀咕道。“你别扭什么？”

阿云嘎讷讷：“担心你不自在。”

言冰云哼了一声，闭着眼睛在阿云嘎怀中找了个舒服的姿势，含混道：“跟你有什么不自在的。”

阿云嘎无声地笑了起来，长臂一揽，下巴贴着言冰云的额头轻轻蹭了蹭，柔声道：“睡罢，海日图敏*。”

***

言冰云立于阿尔寨石窟顶上，俯瞰辽阔大地。

薄日初升，丁香色的海潮自天际席卷而来，胭脂点成的波浪在当中翻涌不息。云彩被金光扯得很薄，几乎融进灿烂的晨曦之中。

积雪覆野，银装素裹，不远处有一条已然冻结的宽阔河流，上面的积雪几乎都被晒化了，露出赭红色的坚冰。

言冰云惊奇道：“那条河是红色的。”

“嗯，乌兰乌苏。”阿云嘎抬脚在地上反复蹭了蹭，指着裸露的赤色砂岩道。“四周的土地都是这个颜色。”

“红色的水。”言冰云听懂了那个蒙语词，他吁了口气，感叹道。“春天过后，这里应该会更加好看。”

阿云嘎笑着摇头：“附近不长草，方圆数里只有一些灌木，没什么看头。”

言冰云“唔”了一声：“应该也别有风味。”

阿云嘎回头看了一眼，朝言冰云伸出手来：“走罢，进寺里去。将你安顿好后，我得回王庭一趟。”

言冰云闻言蹙眉：“我们不一同回去么？”

“之前我不是答应你，等大祭结束便带你出来玩么。”阿云嘎抬手指向远方，扬声道。“那个方向便是阿尔巴斯山，离得不远。山中风景秀丽，还有热泉。草原的冬日难熬，我们进山去。”

言冰云面露向往，笑得有些可爱：“好啊。”

阿云嘎见他开心，自然也十足喜悦。他将言冰云搂进怀里，亲了亲他的耳朵尖：“昨日我四下寻不见你，着急得很，还是巴尔斯阿哈在大祭时听见了哈扎布的话，我才知道你被他骗走了。”

言冰云靠着阿云嘎的肩窝，眼睛一转，语声中透出些不忿：“我一直没问你，当时为何要追上来，让我放过哈扎布？”

阿云嘎叹了口气，手掌抚过言冰云的头发：“他毕竟是一部诺颜。况且，巴尔虎人向来忠诚，若真处置了哈扎布，父汗那里也交待不过去。我今日回去，一来便是要将这事的前因后果解释清楚，以免哈扎布恶人先告状；二来，我当时走得匆忙，怕巴尔斯阿哈担心，得去报个平安。”

言冰云揪了下阿云嘎斗篷的系带，闷闷不乐道：“那好罢...”

阿云嘎呵呵笑着，又亲了下言冰云的侧脸：“真乖。”

山顶上的这座寺庙建得颇为宏伟，远远便可听见诵经之声。

围墙内是一片宽阔的广场，几个修士正在扫雪，见阿云嘎来了，一一向他见礼。

一位僧人迎了过来，恭敬道：“达尔罕殿下，您来了。”

阿云嘎颔首，抬手朝言冰云一点，道：“我的王妃。”

言冰云闻言一惊，转头瞪着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼睛，继续对僧人吩咐道：“我先带他去我的禅房，稍后如有需要，他会直接对你说。他蒙古话说得不好，你担待着些，还是尽量说汉话罢。”

僧人连声应是，试探着问道：“亦都罕夫人那边...需不需要禀告一声？”

阿云嘎笑道：“不急着打扰额吉，时候到了我会带他过去的。”

僧人于是便也不再多言，笑着目送二人离去。

阿云嘎的房间在寺院东侧的小楼上，推开窗便能看见乌兰乌苏河。言冰云在屋子里转了一圈，见四下窗明几净，不由满意道：“真不错。”

“我之前时常过来小住，他们一直帮我打扫着。”阿云嘎指了一下。“架子上有你们汉人的书，若是无聊你可以自己找一找。午饭和晚饭都会有人送来，不必担心，我晚上应该便回来了。”

言冰云不赞成地蹙起眉头：“王庭离这儿不算近罢？何必那么匆忙，万一......你还是稳妥些，至少明日再从王庭回来。”

阿云嘎柔声道：“别担心，我不骑马去。”

“嗯？”言冰云不解。

“让孛儿帖赤那载我回去，它来去如风，不出一个时辰便能到王庭了。”

言冰云垂眸思忖片刻，答应道：“那好罢，但你还是多加小心。”

阿云嘎拉起他的手，笑着点了点头：“知道了。”

阿云嘎又交待了几句，很快便推门离去了。苍狼出现在寺庙前，阿云嘎骑上它的背脊，一狼一人直奔山下而去，很快便消失在了旷野尽头。言冰云掩上窗户，一边自言自语，一边在屋内不住踱步：“宁缺...宁贵人...大皇子......”他的眉头越皱越紧，猛地顿住脚步，握起拳头在手心锤了一下。“不行，我得告诉院长。”说罢便在桌前坐下，随便研了点墨，便在纸上奋笔疾书起来。

言冰云用了一炷香的时间，将宁缺的身世和事情的前因后果写得一清二楚，他盯着那篇蝇头小楷，忽然犹豫起来——宁缺此人隐患太大，必须尽快将他处理干净，尤其他除了身在蒙古之外，很可能还牵涉齐国。但是......

若是寄信，便得召来信隼...信隼一旦启用，也许......

言冰云闭目不再去想，他沉默了片刻，伸手将晾干字迹的信纸慢慢折成小卷。

他站起身来，取下发髻上的发簪。那只小小的簪子做得十分精致，簪身玉质，尖端镏金，另一头是黄金打造的精巧松枝。言冰云取下两头金饰，将玉管放在唇边试着吹了一下，白玉中空，发出细细的呜咽之声。

言冰云侧耳去听——楼下的僧人们依旧在做晨课，嗡嗡的诵经声如同海浪。

他重新推开窗户，将玉管衔在齿间，以一种独特的节奏吹响了它。玉管的声音并不大，但调子很尖，若仔细去听，甚至会觉得耳朵隐隐作痛。

很快，一点黑影出现在了空荡荡的天空上——自言冰云前往蒙古之时，信隼便一直跟随着他，只是从不出现，只在方圆数里之内徘徊——直到言冰云吹响玉管，召它前来。

信隼从窗户飞了进来，轻盈地落在桌上，锐利鹰眸一瞬不瞬地盯着言冰云。

言冰云将信纸塞进玉管，然后点起蜡烛，以红蜡封死两端，最后再用那截黄金松枝上雕出的独特松针按了两下，作为封笺。

他从窗口抬目望向南方，眸中踟蹰逐渐隐去，只余一片冰冷的坚韧：“一切为了大庆！”

信隼振翅，向天际直飞而去。

言冰云在房中枯坐了一日。

待到日暮时分，他忽然感觉识海内一阵翻涌。

“米糕？”

他话音才落，心相便越发躁动——在识海中修养了一天一夜，它有些憋不住了，急切地想要出来。

言冰云正欲释出心相，心下却觉得隐隐有哪里不太对劲。他蹙眉思索片刻，“啊”地一声惊呼，反应过来。

“你等等，先别急。”他喃喃着打量了一下阿云嘎的房间，摇头长叹一声。“你现在是只大家伙，屋子里装不下你，等我出去罢。”说着便推门朝外走去。

夕阳仿佛被烧得滚烫，溶流的金汁洒在了大地之上。极目苍茫，天地相交之处模糊成一条白灿灿的光带。

言冰云坐在一块凸起的石头上，身旁是懒洋洋趴卧着的黑麒麟。他抬手抚摸麒麟粗糙的鳞片，嘀咕道：“米糕，你变的这么大，说实话，我有些不大习惯...”

黑麒麟猛地喷了下鼻息，不满地用大脑袋去撞言冰云。

“等等，别闹！”言冰云手忙脚乱地抓住米糕背脊上的鬃毛，差点被它顶倒。“你不是小狗了，知不知道？”他轻轻揪着黑麒麟的耳朵，软声道。

大家伙发出委屈的“呜呜”声，垂头丧气地趴了回去。

“我也不知道怎么办呢...”言冰云揉着袍子，自言自语。“在伏虎院这么多年，我一直当你是只普通小狗，师父们大约也是这么想的，都没教我多少驱使心相的本领...大约他们觉得用不上罢。”言冰云苦笑着摇了摇头。“我向来认为，米糕乖乖地做我的小狗便好，冲锋陷阵这种事，我自己来。其实啊...若咱们现在回去，我甚至不太愿意让他们瞧见你这模样......”

黑麒麟轻轻蹭着言冰云，双眼间满是依赖。

“你也懂的，对不对？”言冰云的神色里藏着一丝不易察觉的脆弱。“很多人不必...也不配知道。”

黑麒麟站起身来，在原地跑动两圈，又用前额凑过去拱了拱言冰云。

“啊...太阳落山了。”言冰云回过神来，笑着拍拍米糕的脑袋。“没事，我不冷。”

米糕低低地叫了两声，继续拱着言冰云。

“好好好...我回去。”言冰云笑了起来。“那你也回去罢？”

米糕点点头，消失在了雪地之间。

言冰云搓搓冻僵的双手，抬步走回寺中。

经过正殿时，言冰云忽地一顿。

他看着殿内那抹袅娜的影子，心底微动，升起一丝异样。

妇人若有所察，慢慢回过身来，露出一张美丽绝伦的脸庞。

“孩子，”她微笑着冲言冰云招了招手。“进来罢。”

言冰云迈过门槛，缓步来到她的身边。

“阿云嘎很有福气。”妇人的望向他的眼神十足温柔，仿佛能让人的整颗心都沉静下来。

佛前灯花忽地一爆，她扬起眉毛，惊喜道：“你看，卓拉*。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.巴尔虎代巴特尔：巴尔虎部传说中的先祖  
> 2.阿尔寨阿贵：在蒙语中，阿尔寨意为“平地突起的”，阿贵，意为“洞穴”。此处即指阿尔寨山石窟。  
> 3.海日图敏：我亲爱的（蒙语）  
> 4.卓拉：蒙语中意为“佛灯开出的花”，是极为幸运的征兆


End file.
